A tientas
by Aeggdrasil
Summary: Las cosas no siempre salen como lo planeas. Un día estás contando los días para dejar South Park y comenzar a hacer lo que realmente quieres; y al otro estás junto al impredecible Kenny McCormick, sin saber qué hacer ni en qué momento te metiste en tantos problemas.
1. I

**DISCLAIMER: South Park es propiedad de Comedy Central. Escribo esto solo por diversión.**

* * *

**A tientas**

_Se retrocede con seguridad_

_Pero se avanza a tientas_

_Uno adelanta manos como un ciego_

_Ciego imprudente por añadidura_

_Pero lo absurdo es que no es ciego_

_Y distingue el relámpago la lluvia_

**_A tientas - Mario Benedetti_**

* * *

La Preparatoria de South Park nunca había parecido tan bulliciosa como en aquel momento. Todos los alumnos de último año estaban uniformados, con sus togas negras y sus birretes —menos Tweek Tweak que buscaba el suyo desesperadamente, yendo y viniendo entre el mar de gente con un ataque de pánico— abrazando a sus amigos y soltando desde ya lágrimas de despedida anticipadas e inmortalizando sus últimos momentos juntos.

Stan, Kyle y Kenny no eran la excepción. Los tres amigos se encontraban recibiendo el fuerte abrazo de la madre de Stan, quien soltaba lágrimas de emoción y alisaba sus togas. La única diferencia era que ellos no sentían ningún grado de tristeza de encontrarse en aquel punto que para muchos se representaba como de inflexión.

Para ellos sería simplemente un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas en el que volverían a estar juntos.

La señora Marsh sacó su celular y les pidió entre lágrimas que se alistaran para una foto.

—¡Espera, mamá! Falta Cartman —dijo Stan rodeando con sus brazos a Kenny y a Kyle.

—Que se joda ese gordo de mierda —apresuró a decir Kyle con una mueca desdeñosa.

—¡Sonrían!

Kenny sonrió abrazado a sus amigos ante el inminente flash de la cámara y se bajó su capucha.

—Falto yo —gritó a Cartman unos metros más allá, corriendo a toda velocidad—. Menos mal soy desconfiado —añadió irrumpiendo bruscamente en el cuadro de la foto.

Kyle hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero permitió que se acomodara en el abrazo grupal para que la señora Marsh pudiese tomar una foto. Kenny desvío la mirada y se apartó a último minuto, recibiendo unos segundos después la reprimenda de Cartman que de todos modos no alcanzo a escuchar.

Mientras Cartman le gritaba furioso a un Kenny que no podía escucharlo entre todo el mar de gente, la señora Marsh le mostró la foto a Stan y Kyle.

Stan, con su pelo azabache y sus afables ojos azules, abrazaba cariñosamente a sus amigos Kyle y Kenny con una sonrisa de felicidad tan desbordante que llegaba a contagiarse. Kyle miraba con disgusto a Cartman, quien se había abalanzado a toda velocidad para salir en la foto, llegando a picar con su birrete el ojo de su amigo pelirrojo, por lo que había aparecido en la fotografía con sus facciones deformadas por la mueca de sorpresa, enojo y dolor. Kenny se había apartado a último minuto, por lo que en la foto había aparecido saliendo del cuadro, con mirada de preocupación mirando hacia otro lado, con el birrete corrido tapándole su ojo izquierdo.

—Lo pasaremos tan bien en la universidad. ¿Cierto, Kenny?

—¿Kenny?

—El muy idiota arruinó la foto y se fue —dijo Cartman volviendo con los chicos, mirando la foto con una risa burlona—. Kyle, sales ridículo.

—Por tu culpa, jodido cabrón.

Kenny había estado pensando en Craig desde la semana pasada, cuando habían discutido. Ahí fue cuando le dijo que no se iba a dignar a poner un pie en aquella _ridícula ceremonia_ ni aunque lo arrastraran. O algo así había dicho. ¿Habrá sido algún tipo de alucinación? O quizás había estado pensando tanto en él que su mente _deseaba_ verlo.

No lo había visto desde aquella fatídica discusión, aunque la verdad las cosas se habían comenzado a poner feas desde antes. Pero estaba seguro que se trataba de él. Con un cigarro en sus labios, aquel chullo que no utilizaba desde que iban en primaria, sin su toga ni su birrete, ajeno a aquel todo ese barullo. Lo había visto caminar como una sombra, deslizándose de paso por aquel mar de gente uniformada.

Su amistad con Craig había comenzado a irse por la borda cuando comenzaron a hablar de sus planes futuros. No solían hablar de eso, pero la verdad es que Kenny estaba muy nervioso por todo el rollo de las postulaciones. No tenía las notas sobresalientes de Kyle; ni gozaba del nivel de involucramiento en actividades ni la sociabilidad de la que gozaba Stan; ni tampoco tenía posibilidades de ser reclutado mediante una beca deportiva, como lo había hecho el maldito suertudo de Cartman. Kenny gozaba del cariño de los profesores debido a su evidente encanto, en especial del de música y arte por sus evidentes dotes artísticos, pero jamás se había abocado a la labor de perfeccionar tales habilidades debido a que solo lo veía como un pasatiempo. Así, no veía que sus posibilidades de ingresar a la universidad tan altas como las de sus amigos.

Pero ese siempre había sido el plan de ellos cuatro: terminar juntos en la Universidad de Colorado en Boulder, como siempre había sido, como siempre debía ser. Apenas tuvo edad para hacerlo, Kenny trabajó como nunca para recaudar dinero, al tiempo en que Kyle lo ayudaba en algunas materias y Stan lo involucraba en actividades extracurriculares. Lo de él era mucho más complicado, porque además de ser aceptado en admisión, necesitaba que también le concedieran una beca de estudios, por lo que su currículum debía impresionar no solo a la Universidad, sino también a la fundación. De ahí tanto esfuerzo sobrehumano. Todas esas noches de desvelos, de trabajos frustrantes y actividades estúpidas tenían un fin unívoco: seguir a toda costa a los chicos, a donde quiera que fuesen.

Fue en una de esas estúpidas actividades en que se encontró con Craig: el club de aeromodelismo. A Kenny le iban muy bien las actividades manuales a escala, por lo que dentro de todas esas actividades que le propuso Stan para el último semestre del año, le pareció la menos aburrida de todas. Le sorprendió ver a Craig ahí. Aquel desagradable chico siempre pasaba de todo lo que involucrara algún esfuerzo de grado mayor. Quiso preguntarle algo a su compañero por mera cortesía, sin embargo, fue él quien le hizo aquella pregunta que debería ir dirigida a su interlocutor.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kenny? —le preguntó sin mantener contacto visual con él, enfocado en su motor.

—Un amigo de Stan me pidió que me uniera a este club porque necesitaban gente —mintió Kenny con desenvoltura. La verdad es que le aterraba la idea de que todos sus esfuerzos fuesen infructíferos, por lo que no quería que la gente supiese que todo lo que hacía era por algo que él veía tan lejano—. ¿Y tú?, ¿qué haces aquí?

—El consejero me ofreció esto en lugar de ir a detención —respondió aún sin mirarlo—. Hago diez asistencias y me largo de acá.

Kenny nunca entendió por qué se lo veía tan frustrado en aquel club, porque vaya que era bueno. Se dedicó a observarlo silenciosamente, admirando a aquel ausente chico hasta el punto de interesarse genuinamente por el aeromodelismo. Secretamente, algo en el interior de Kenny se remecía siempre que giraba la manilla para entrar en el salón en donde el Club se reunía para ver a aquel chico cuya sola presencia calmaba todas sus ansiedades. No fue hasta el segundo mes en que se dio cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre él, cuando se entristeció al no encontrarlo.

Al día siguiente, se acercó cautelosamente a la taquilla de Craig, sin saber qué decirle. Su corazón se aceleró con cada paso que disminuía la distancia entre ellos, con evidente nerviosismo. Inhaló y exhaló lo más profundo que pudo.

—Craig —le dijo con un débil hilo de voz a la espalda del chico una vez hubiese llegado a su destino, pero habló tan despacio que Craig no lo escuchó, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado. No fue hasta cuando el chico hubo dejado sus pertenencias en su casilla y volteado a verlo que se percató de su presencia.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —le soltó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, adoptando un extraño gesto de mirada seria e inquiridora que hizo que Kenny se sintiera intimidado. Era como si por primera vez la densa mirada de Craig se encontrara con aquellos ojos translúcidos de Kenny, extrañándose ante lo que veía, observándolo como un espécimen curioso.

—No te vi ayer —fue todo lo que pudo decirle.

—Te dije la primera vez que nos vimos que era una alternativa a un castigo —le respondió alzando las cejas como si su respuesta hubiese sido obvia.

—Ah… —solo atinó a decir—. Pensé que te gustaba el aeromodelismo.

—Pues sí —dijo colgando su mochila al hombro y dejándolo solo.

"_Maldito idiota_", pensó Kenny bastante avergonzado de aquella incómoda conversación. "_Pero el verdadero idiota soy yo_". Estaba molesto con Craig, pero sobre todo consigo mismo. Le había dado la sensación de haber hecho el ridículo con aquel intimidante chico. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hablarle, si evidentemente él estaba a un nivel distinto al suyo?Además era un maldito arrogante. Vaya desastre. Kenny por primera vez se vio avergonzado de hacer el ridículo, y aquella sensación que mezclaba la humillación, el arrepentimiento, el auto reproche y la ira no era nada agradable.

Pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Craig terminando su modelo a escala el día jueves después de clases, recibiendo inexpresivamente los elogios del profesor guía por la complejidad del motor que había logrado que funcionase en tiempo récord. Toda su molestia con él pareció esfumarse. Su felicidad al verlo fue tal que no pudo evitar que se desbordara en una genuina sonrisa. Sin embargo, se controló y se sentó sin mirarlo para terminar el suyo y ahorrarse más situaciones incómodas. Extrañamente, fue el sombrío chico quien le dirigió la palabra.

—¿Aún no terminas el modelo con motor a goma? Pero si es de lo más fácil —le dijo, burlón. Kenny lo miró, ofendido.

—Si sé que es fácil, pero a mí me cuesta. Además, me entretuve con la maqueta —le respondió cortante—. Lo mío en realidad no son los motores…

—Sí, siempre se te dieron muy bien las artes manuales. Recuerdo que en primara miraba de reojo los complicados origamis que hacías en clases, eran muy buenos.

Kenny enrojeció ante aquella confesión de Craig, pero guardó silencio el resto de la hora, sin poder reprimir su idiota sonrisa, por lo que cerró su capucha alrededor de su cara.

Aquella clase se dedicaron a exponer en las canchas los modelos ya terminados, lo cual maravilló y entretuvo a Kenny. Craig observaba en silencio los expresivos ojos de aquel excéntrico chico rubio, quien no tenía recato alguno en emitir exclamaciones de asombro. Una vez hubieron guardado los modelos, cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

—¿Caminamos? —le propuso Craig rozándole el brazo, alcanzándolo en el trayecto. Kenny simplemente asintió, gratamente sorprendido, mientras sentía que el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Apretó nerviosamente los cordones de su capucha para disimular cualquier sonrisa idiota que se le pudiese escapar, dedicándose toda la caminata a jugar a tirar de estos, con evidente nerviosismo.

En ese trayecto, Kenny no pudo articular ninguna oración coherente, pero se dedicó a atesorar en su mente el sonido de su voz, su perfume, su sobrecogedora mirada...

Una vez llegaron a la bifurcación que los llevaba a sus respectivos hogares, Craig se posicionó frente a él y sin pedir permiso, apartó la capucha de su rostro.

—Si anduvieses todo el día sin tu capucha, tendríamos un elevado número de accidentes en la escuela.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que eres anormalmente guapo —le dijo con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, dejándolo solo.

A partir de aquel entonces, Kenny reservaba sus escasos momentos de paz para dedicarlos a Craig, siempre procurando apartar su capucha. Se buscaban en los descansos y se sentaban en silencio. Parecía que Craig le daba espacio a Kenny para acostumbrarse a su presencia y disminuir sus niveles de nerviosismo. Mientras, Craig le prestaba discos a Kenny, quien deseoso de conocer a aquel chico en profundidad, disfrutaba escuchándolos en su habitación; como si aquellas experimentales melodías fuesen una parte de su nuevo amigo.

Luego, una vez hubiesen entrado en confianza, se iban a refugiar detrás del filtro de agua que se encontraba en un lugar apartado de las canchas, donde solo las criaturas abandonadas de las bendiciones de la juventud iban a refugiarse. En un principio sólo se dedicaban a ver cosas raras —buscaban misterios, conspiraciones, historias oscuras, veían porno extraño de gente con amputaciones y un sinfín de cosas— y probaron más de una sustancia ilícita. Incluso en uno de aquellos tantos estados de euforia compartieron uno que otro beso furtivo que luego fingían ignorar que hubiese ocurrido. Hasta se saltaron el baile de graduación, rechazando invitaciones de chicas que ansiaban ir con ellos para ir a ponerse juntos y luego ir a un concierto bastante cutre de una banda tributo.

Pero aquellos momentos, aunque memorables y extensos en cuanto oportunidades, eran escasos en tiempo, por lo que poco tiempo tenían para hablar de sus vidas. Sólo se comunicaban a través de pequeños comentarios, pequeños detalles. Las clases se iban terminando y ellos parecían externamente ajenos a todo eso. No fue hasta el día en que Kenny decidió pasar de sentarse con sus amigos e ir a la mesa de "_Craig y esos tipos_" para compartir con él algo que deseaba que su amigo supiera, que tocaron el tema de su futuro.

—¿Y esta sorpresa? Pensé que preferías sentarte con el idiota de Cartman y los demás.

—Es que necesito hablar esto contigo. Ellos no entenderían —dijo Kenny removiéndose incómodo de su asiento al escuchar las palabras de Craig.

—Te escucho —dijo alzando una ceja con evidente curiosidad.

—Bueno, es que ellos ya tienen sus cartas de aceptación… —dijo Kenny incapaz de continuar.

—Entiendo —lo reconfortó Craig con aquella profunda voz que tanta calma le infundía al escuchar. Kenny apoyó su mejilla en la mano y le sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias por hacerlo. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer en el caso de no quedar con ellos. Sería el fin de…

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Postulaste a la misma universidad que ellos? Pensé que no habías postulado.

—Es que me daba miedo admitirlo, Craig. Tengo miedo de fracasar. —El interpelado soltó bruscamente su tenedor que tintineó ruidosamente en su plato y apartó su bandeja de sí con evidente molestia. De pronto, todas las miradas colindantes se posaron en aquellos dos jóvenes, atraídos a ellos con una fuerza casi gravitacional—. ¿Pasa algo?

—La comida está insípida —sostuvo con evidente sarcasmo cruzado de brazos, algo que Kenny no alcanzó a captar.

—¿Y tú, Craig? ¿A dónde postulaste? Sé que Token irá a Harvard y Tweek y Clyde a la del Norte de Colorado.

—A ninguna jodida parte.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues eso. A ninguna jodida universidad, debo especificar.

—Ah… —dejó salir Kenny, bastante sorprendido—. Siempre pensé que querías estudiar algún tipo de ingeniería, como aeronáutica o algo así.

—Pues no —dijo Craig poniéndose de pie, evidentemente molesto, abandonándolo.

—Kenny ven acá —le dijo Stan luego de presenciar aquella extraña escena. ¿Desde cuándo Kenny y Craig hablaban? Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción de Craig ante la presencia de Kenny. ¿Qué clase de persona era capaz de rechazar de aquella forma la agradable compañía de su excéntrico amigo? Eso era mucho hasta para Craig. Kenny abandonó la mesa y se reunió con sus amigos en la mesa de siempre, sintiendo una extraña sensación de alivio al volver a su lugar cómodo.

—¿Qué demonios hacías hablando con el idiota de Craig Tucker? ¿Ahora eres igual de emo y marica que él? —le preguntó Cartman tratando infructuosamente de modular al atragantarse por hablar con la boca llena.

—Nada. Sólo estaba… preguntándole algo.

—Qué tipo más idiota, ¿vieron cómo reaccionó? —soltó Kyle mirando asqueado cómo Cartman había comenzado a atorarse, sin ánimo alguno de ayudarlo—. No le hables, Kenny. No tiene arreglo.

—Sí… —murmuró Kenny para luego comenzar a comer de su almuerzo.

Pero Craig tenía razón. Estaba insípido.

Al día siguiente, no pudo evitar buscarlo por todos lados porque deseaba compartir aquella información que había llegado a su casa en la mañana. Pero no estaba. Recurrió desesperadamente a aquel lugar en que se habían encontrado innumerables veces, esperanzado.

Ahí estaba, rodeado de toda la escoria social de la Preparatoria de South Park (góticos, gente extraña y apartados sociales), fumando tranquilamente un cigarro.

—No te vi en ningún lugar hoy —le dijo sentándose a su lado.

—Preferí saltarme las clases —le dijo mirándolo con una mueca desdeñosa que Kenny no pensó que estuviese dedicada a él.

—¡Me aceptaron con beca! —le dijo con una radiante sonrisa haciendo que Craig evitara su mirada, algo incómodo—. Craig, me iré a la Universidad de Colorado con los chicos, mi carta de aceptación llegó en la mañana —dijo tomándolo del brazo para que volviera a posar sus ojos en él y compartiera su felicidad.

—Pues felicidades —sentenció él con amargura zafándose del contacto de Kenny—. Ahora puedes oficialmente seguir siendo su perro faldero. —Kenny enmudeció por unos instantes.

—¿A qué coño te refieres?

—A que ahora entiendo todo, jodido plasta. ¿Todos estos años trabajando como un esclavo, estudiando y en esos putos clubes solo para poder acceder a la universidad de tus amigos? ¿En serio? Me das pena, Kenny. Pensé que eras más que eso.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Ser un borracho y quedarme estancado como mi padre?

—No dije eso.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Debo quedarme como un perdedor pobretón porque me toco nacer ahí? ¿No tengo derecho a ir a la universidad?

—Que no dije eso, joder. No tergiverses mis palabras.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —vociferó Kenny bastante molesto con Craig—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Eh? ¡Tú dime!

—Lo que tú quieras —dijo taladrando con su mirada a Kenny—. Exactamente eso.

—Esto es lo que quiero, Craig —le dijo Kenny apartando su mirada de aquellos perturbadores ojos.

—Entiendo... Siempre pensé... Perdóname —sentenció poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda—. Suerte en tu ridícula ceremonia de graduación.

—¿No vas a ir?

—¿Por quién me tomas? Esto es algo a lo que no me pueden arrastrar. Ya no más —dijo, abandonando aquel lugar.

De pronto, Kenny se sintió solo y desdichado.

Pero estaba seguro de haberlo visto, por lo que luego de buscarlo infructuosamente, se refugió bajo las gradas para soltar unas lágrimas de frustración. Quería verlo antes de irse de South Park. Necesitaba tener un mínimo consuelo ante la inminente posibilidad de no verlo nunca más. En el fondo, había ansiado que él también estuviese con ellos en la Universidad de Colorado. Incluso se había representado situaciones en que le hacía visitas furtivas en las cuales volvería a robarle uno que otro beso, fingiendo que todo ello se debía a su estado de sopor, atolondramiento, alucinación o euforia, dependiendo de la droga de turno. Ya no solo se trataba de él junto a sus amigos para seguir existiendo esa continuidad estable en su vida que Kenny tanto valoraba al contrastarla con su caótica vida familiar. Ahora necesitaba además a Craig.

—Qué marica eres, Kenny ¿Por qué lloras si volverás a estar con tus amigos, ahora para toda la vida? —Kenny subió su mirada. Ahí estaba, justamente, tal como lo había visto mientras se tomaba la foto con sus amigos, con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en sus labios y aquellos sombríos ojos que a él tanto le gustaban, semi ocultos bajo su chullo.

—¿A qué coño viniste, Craig? —dijo restregándose furiosamente sus lágrimas. Fingiendo indiferencia.

—Quería hacer un último intento, pero te vi tan feliz con tus amigos que ya me iba —se limitó a decir mientras se sacaba su gorro, dejando a la vista aquella sedosa y oscura cabellera que se asemejaba a la abrumadora infinidad.

—¿Último intento en qué?

—En venir a buscarte. —Kenny reprimió el impulso de incorporarse y seguirlo a donde sea que él quisiese llevarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? Me tratas de perro faldero, me dejas, me ignoras, y luego dices que vienes por mí. ¿De qué vas? —conforme su tono de voz evidentemente molesto subía, se fue incorporando sin darse cuenta, hasta quedar a su altura.

—No lo sé.

—Eres muy raro ¿Lo sabías?

Craig se quedo mirándolo con aquellos penetrantes ojos de aquel color metálico que adquiere el furioso mar en los días de lluvia. Kenny trató de sostenerle la mirada con la misma intensidad, pero al cabo de unos minutos, se sintió sobrecogido y obligado a desviar sus ojos. Craig rió, Apoyándose en la estructura metálica, junto a él.

—¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo mi primer castigo, Kenny. No sé si te acuerdes, pero aprendí a leer mucho antes que todos ustedes.

—No, la verdad no me acordaba de ese detalle. No es como que mi vida gire al rededor tuyo, ¿eh? —Craig simplemente rió y prosiguió con su relato.

—Esto sí lo recordarás. En el patio del jardín infantil había un pequeño árbol muy extraño con una leyenda: _baobab adansonia_. Me gustaba leer su placa e imaginarme el significado de aquellas extrañas palabras, figurándome lugares de los más exóticos en los que podía encontrarse ese curioso árbol. Ustedes, en cambio, simplemente se dedicaban a equilibrarse en la reja que lo rodeaba a ver quién iba más rápido, desde ya mostrando aquella tendencia que tienen a meterse en problemas. —Kenny rió, invadido por la nostalgia. Él se había caído bastantes veces y hecho bastantes magulladuras debido a lo sueltas que le quedaban sus zapatillas legadas de Kevin.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

—¿Y recuerdas por qué la gente dejó de jugar a aquel juego?

—Pues... Algo dijo la señorita Claridge luego de que me rompí el mentón y la sangre me salía a chorros por quinta vez.

—Dijo exactamente: "_el cartel que tiene el árbol dice que los niños pequeños no se pueden subir a la reja, pues se pueden caer, así que no lo hagan_".

—¿En serio? ¿Dijo que la leyenda del nombre del árbol decía eso?

—Yo no daba crédito a lo que decía la profesora. Difería completamente de lo que yo entendía. En ese entonces mi lectura era bastante fluida. ¿Cómo podíamos discrepar tanto? Pero ella debía tener la razón y yo estar equivocado. Era nuestra profesora, ¿no?

—Pues vaya jodida mentirosa, ahora que lo dices.

—Estuve todo el descanso mirando los caracteres que componía esa placa, letra por letra, pensando en qué error había cometido para leer tan mal. Pero seguía diciendo: _baobab andasonia_. ¿Podía quizás la profesora haberse equivocado? Luego, le dije lo que yo leía, ¿y sabes lo que hizo?

—¿Se disculpó en secreto contigo?

—Me trato de mentiroso delante de todos nuestros compañeros, que comenzaron a reírse de mí. Pero ni las burlas podían obnubilar aquellas palabras que grabé en mi mente, letra por letra, hasta el más mínimo trazo anguloso. _Baobab andasonia_. Yo, quien me dedicaba simplemente a leer esa placa sin causarle problemas a nadie, fui el que se metió en líos y no ustedes.

—¿Y luego qué hiciste para que te castigara? ¿O sólo lo hizo por contradecirla frente a todos?

—¿Tú qué crees? Pues le hice un corte de mangas. El primero de muchos. —Kenny rió espontáneamente, con aquella sonrisa cristalina de cascada al romperse que le arrancó a Craig una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

—Al día siguiente, me tuve que disculpar delante de todos, obligado por el consejero escolar. A la hora de lectura de cuentos, nos leyó La Cenicienta. La profesora nos dijo que la enseñanza que trae es que siendo buenos en esta vida se nos recompensará. Si quieres que sea honesto, la única parte que me gustó fue la de los pájaros arrancando los ojos de las hermanastras, porque la lección me pareció una joda cursi en primer lugar.

»Para mí, la Cenicienta le gustó al príncipe porque era sumisa y guapa, no precisamente por ser buena. Aguantó años de maltrato gratuitamente y, ¿para qué? Para luego terminar siendo la esposa de un príncipe superficial que solo la quería para bailar, casarse y tener hijos.

Entonces, comprendí que la enseñanza más importante de La Cenicienta es esta: soporta los maltratos sin protestar, disfrázate de quien no eres, escala de clase y luego no mires atrás. Pretende ser como ellos y si eres lindo y les gustas, tendrás suerte. La famosa e ilusoria meritocracia en la que se basa nuestro absurdo sistema educacional.

¿Así nos hemos de ver trabajando en unos años? ¿Aguantando día a día presiones absurdas, enriqueciendo a gente que te desprecia, despreciando a los nuestros, añorando aquel premio que se nos promete, mientras repetimos día a día mecánicamente que somos libres? Esa no es la vida que yo quiero, Kenny.

Gracias a mi lección del baobab, aquél día entendí cómo funcionaba este jodido aparato: agacha la cabeza y dale la razón a quien está a tu cargo. Eventualmente, recibirás uno que otro dulce. Protesta y te hundirán. A eso se refería la profesora con "_ser buenos_".

A partir de ese momento, no confié un carajo en lo que me decían los profesores, ni en este puto sistema. Me dediqué a vivir según mis propias convicciones de vida, paralelo a los métodos de enseñanzas de las autoridades, y terminé comprendiendo que así era feliz. Espero, de corazón, Kenny, que algún día encuentres las tuyas, porque deseo que seas feliz.

Kenny escuchó el discurso de Craig embelesado. El agradable cosquilleo que sentía al escuchar su grave voz contrastaba con aquella extraña y para él angustiante confesión. Tuvo un fugaz recuerdo en sexto grado de Craig discutiendo con el profesor de historia. Era algo que tenía que ver con el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Craig le había dicho al profesor que el desembarco en Normandía como hito histórico en la Guerra era un fraude contado por los Aliados; que la Guerra ya había sido ganada por los rusos, llevándose la peor parte. Por supuesto, se llevó un castigo.

—Recuerdo que le llevabas la contra a muchos profesores en primaria.

—Sí. Me negaba a llevar a cabo lo que había aprendido ese día. Me parecía absurdo. Luego me aburrí. Terminaron hundiéndome. "_Una mentira repetida mil veces se convierte en una gran verdad."_

—Goebbels, ¿cierto? —preguntó recordando cuando tuvo que hacer una biografía con Cartman de temática libre. El gordo de mierda, sin preguntarle, los anotó con el líder de propaganda nazi.

—De hecho, fue Lenin, quien era admirado y emulado por Goebbels. Pero hay tanta gente que repite que fue él que…

—Terminaron atribuyéndoselo a él —completó Kenny, captando la ironía. Vale, no había nada que se le escapase a Craig. Por eso le gustaba tanto, aunque en ese momento tuviese ganas de patearle el trasero.

La mente de Kenny se había visto invadida de recuerdos que él creía olvidados. Entre ellos, un reporte de un libro que Craig leyó en la clase de lengua en primer grado.

—¿Por eso odias El Principito? Ese árbol te trae malos recuerdos.

—No, ese árbol sigue siendo mi preferido, tanto que me dio una ligera obsesión. Luego de aquel percance con el baobab y la profesora, comencé a ojear enciclopedias para ilustrarme con mi escueto conocimiento de vocabulario acerca de lo básico de ese árbol: que era de África y que se hizo popular gracias a ese libro. La portada prometía. Pensé que sería acerca de los viajes espaciales de un niño.

—Siempre te gustaron los astronautas —dijo Kenny, invadido ante los agradables recuerdos de Craig en su infancia, disfrazado de astronauta.

—Pero El Principito no era el astronauta aventurero que prometía, era simplemente orra joda cursi con un niño idiota, simplón y sentimental, que en lugar de explorar las maravillas del espacio, se dedica a buscar adultos que lo hagan sufrir, para luego criticarlos. Una pérdida de tiempo, vamos. Te lo venden como una crítica a la forma que tienen los adultos de ver la vida, valorando la inocencia por sobre todas las cosas. Pero, ¿por qué se valora tanto la inocencia? Pues porque es moldeable. Solo así logran meternos por el culo todo. Además, el mismo principito se encandila de una vanidosa planta solo porque le parece linda, complaciendo todos sus caprichos. El mismo es un superficial. Su amor por ella lo era. ¿Y así dicen que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos? Que se joda ese libro.

—Yo lo entendí de otra manera, la verdad, ¿eso me hace idiota? —Craig posó su mano en la cabeza de Kenny, con un afecto que hizo que su corazón se desbocara.

—Por supuesto que no. Simplemente me hace a mí un "_maldito odiador_" como diría tu amigo el gordo.

—Vale —dijo Kenny tratando de reprimir mentalmente todos aquellos recuerdos aislados de Craig que ahora cobraban sentido—. Entonces, por eso nunca buscabas el favor de ningún profesor para que te recomendara a la universidad. Por eso me comenzaste a tratar con desprecio luego de enterarte de que envié una solicitud a la universidad. Entonces, ¿por qué me dices todas estas cosas?

—Porque siempre pensé que estaba solo en esto. Hasta que te conocí y vi lo excéntrico que eras, cómo disfrutabas el día a día, sin que te importara lo que opinaran de ti. Admiraba cómo parecías vivir en tu propio mundo, a tu propio ritmo. Me formé la equivocada idea de que estábamos juntos en esto.

—Y luego te defraudé.

—Y luego me defraudaste —sentenció manteniendo su mirada unos instantes, para luego darle la espalda y abandonarlo por tercera y última vez.

Kenny sintió un vacío en el pecho una vez Craig lo hubiese dejado solo, como si le hubiesen arrancado una gran y preciada parte de su vida.

¿Qué era lo que tenía Craig que ejercía tal extraño magnetismo en él? Iba más allá de su evidente porte y atractivo físico, e incluso más de aquella mirada azul profundo que tanto lo perturbaba. Era algo tan simple como su compañía incondicional y la serenidad que este le transmitía, como si su solo ser fuese un templo en el cual refugiarse.

Mientras los recuerdos de su infancia lo asaltaron debido a su conversación con Craig, atesoró especialmente un par de momentos que hizo que lo quisiera aún más.

Recordó como Craig lo había acogido en su grupo luego de que el cabrón de Cartman no lo dejara ser parte del noticiero por ser pobre. Terminaron grabando narices de animales en un programa sin sentido. Craig les había dicho que confiaran en su idea, en que él sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de un auditor promedio. Y tuvo razón, como siempre.

También recordaba lo bien que lo habían pasado en aquella estúpida aldea de recreación historia antes de que llegarán los terroristas, con todas las anécdotas que Craig le contaba, riéndose de la imprecisión histórica de aquella aldea recreativa, mientas disfrutaba del cálido contacto de su mano.

Luego, toda su incipiente amistad a con él se fue a la mierda cuando se convirtieron en una banda de flauta peruana y él les dio la maldita lata, jodiéndolos con que nadie los quería, con que ellos eran unos malditos egoístas que metían a la gente en problemas. A partir de ese entonces, volvieron a ignorarse.

Y, ahora, volverán a apartarse como cuando lo hicieron en su infancia. Solo que esta vez para siempre.

Debió al menos preguntarle a dónde iba.

"_Espero, de corazón, Kenny, que algún día encuentres las tuyas, porque deseo que seas feliz._"

Si había hecho lo que él quería, entonces, ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan desdichado?

* * *

Lol, hasta que me cambié de fandom definitivamente. Si por alguna extraña casualidad siguen mis historias de Harry Potter, seré bastante enfática en reiterar que pienso seguir actualizándolas, pero por una laaaarga temporada no pienso sacar nada nuevo, ni siquiera un oneshot (que en todo caso se me dan bastante mal, jajajaj, mi maldita imaginación sufre del mal de la bola de nieve).

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Silenciosa por haber hecho que me enamorara del Crenny este año y por animarme a subir este fic. La verdad es que iba a dejar que se sumiera en el olvido, pero fueron tantas veces en que hablábamos de la parejita en cuestión y compartíamos imágenes, que mi imaginación simplemente se volvió incontrolable, se lo mostré y me dijo que lo subiera. Y como soy beta, le hice caso.

Este fic es del tipo Runaways, al fin recordé su nombre, jajaja. Aunque tendrá otros elementos los cuales no revelaré, pero por el género del fanfic pueden darse cuenta, Hay una artista muy buena en DeviantArt que hace unos Crennys hermosos que supongo que ustedes deben conocer mejor que yo (porque la verdad es que soy bastante novata en el fandom de SouthPark) que se llama PepperNote y tiene unos fanarts tan lindos que, argh *.* Bueno, como sea, me inspiraron mucho, pero luego, quise hacer algo más allá, ojalá me resulte :p

Y ya, no doy más lata. Nos vemos!


	2. II

**DISCLAIMER: South Park es propiedad de Comedy Central. Escribo esto por diversión**

* * *

A tientas

**_El hombre ha experimentado mucho_**

**_Nombrado a muchos celestes, _**

**_Desde que somos un diálogo _**

**_Y podemos oír unos de otro (IV, 343), _**

_ (…) Hasta que el hombre se sitúa en la actualidad de una permanencia, puede por primera vez exponerse a lo mudable, a lo que viene y a lo que va; porque sólo lo persistente es mudable. Hasta que por primera vez «el tiempo que se desgarra» irrumpe en presente, pasado y futuro, hay la posibilidad de unificarse en algo permanente. Somos un diálogo desde el tiempo en que «el tiempo es». Desde que el tiempo surgió y se hizo estable, somos históricos. Ser un diálogo y ser histórico son ambos igualmente antiguos, se pertenecen uno al otro y son lo mismo._

**_ Hölderlin y la esencia de la poesía. Martin Heidegger._**

* * *

Craig estacionó su camioneta en la primera parada que encontró: una estación de gas. La verdad es que no había avanzado mucho y, buscando la primera excusa para detenerse, se detuvo para comprar cigarros. Una vez abandonó South Park, todo le pareció tan definitivo que se sintió abrumado. Aquello que había anhelado desde la humillación a la que lo sometieron los maestros se había instalado en su mente con un propósito claro. Al igual que el fin último de Kenny era seguir a sus amigos a donde sea, el de él era abandonar South Park apenas fuese independiente. Pero, si había concretado al fin su plan de vida, ¿por qué entonces tenía dudas a último momento?

La verdad es que, en ese momento, su normalmente ágil mente se encontraba estancada, lo cual le producía un enorme sentimiento de frustración. Él, quien siempre se guiaba por la lógica, a quienes sus amigos siempre seguían en busca de alguien que los liderara, de pronto no sabía dónde mierda estaba parado en el mundo. Esta vez no eran impedimentos meramente materiales los que debía sortear. ¿Qué hacer? ¿A dónde ir? Para el no eran preguntas con una respuesta obvia desde sus discusiones con Kenny, ya que la llegada de aquel muchacho a su vida le había descompuesto sus esquemas. Desearía tener un algoritmo a seguir, pero estaba en blanco.

Desde que tenía memoria, había barajado diferentes posibilidades en cuanto su mayoría de edad y graduación lo permitiese. Incluso llegó a considerar la posibilidad de entrar a una universidad para luego proseguir con estudios independientes, pero aquello significaba besarle el trasero a los profesores y a todo el sistema educativo; y la verdad es que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer con su tiempo. Su salvación llegó gracias a uno de los tantos proyectos que realizó en la feria científica cuando estaba en secundaria. Aquella vez, su proyecto de robótica y programación llamó la atención de una fundación perteneciente a una comunidad científica, quienes decidieron poner su atención en él. Craig comenzó a escribirles regularmente, conociendo no sólo a adultos dignos de respeto que suplieron el papel que debieron haber desempeñado los ineptos docentes de aquel pueblo, sino a chicos de su edad que, al igual que él, tenían una concepción diferente de lo que significaba encontrar una vocación. De ahí que tampoco tuviese tiempo para reunir esos estúpidos créditos: hace tiempo había aprendido que la vida no se iba en eso. En la sede de la comunidad debería estar ahora, no en una gasolinera de cuarta escuchando "_Destroy everything you touch_", como el marica que era.

Luego de toda esa determinación que lo había llenado desde que se dio cuenta que hay mucha vida más allá de aquel pueblo en un estado conservador, llegó Kenny. Sin siquiera pedirle permiso irrumpió en su vida, con aquella sonrisa que es capaz de cegar a cualquiera, esa personalidad desinhibida en más de un aspecto, ese optimismo envidiable pese a toda la mierda que le ha tocado vivir, esos ojos ansiosos de ver y conocer todo, de un color azul tan nítido como el cielo primaveral. Ambos tenían los ojos azules, pero mientras los de Craig poseían una densidad que hasta para el mismo le hacía abrumadora, los de Kenny eran límpidos y expresivos, como un libro abierto o las aguas cristalinas de un santuario natural. Poco a poco, ciertos aspectos de la vida de Kenny comenzaron a cobrar sentido para él conforme pensaba más y más en ese chico que tanto lo observaba, sin siquiera preguntarle nada. Aquel entendimiento lo atacó de sorpresa la vez en que el chico se le acercó a hablarle en las taquillas.

Para empezar, siempre seguía a Stan y Kyle a dónde quiera que ellos fuesen, llegando incluso a sacrificar su bienestar en pos de sus amigos. Craig desde pequeño había observado cómo a veces el chico se lamentaba no poder estar en las mismas actividades que sus amigos por la maltrecha situación económica de su familia, como si temiera que algún día lo dejarían plantado definitivamente por ser pobre. A veces sentía que Kenny le daba lástima, no por su precaria situación familiar, sino por aquella relación de dependencia que tenía con sus amigos. En todo caso, era mutuo. A veces Kenny lo miraba cuando él estaba solo en algún lugar, y Craig podía notar que en su interior se liberaba a una batalla para acercarse a él o no. Por supuesto nunca lo hacía, porque Stan o Kyle llamaba su atención para que los siguiera. Pero Craig no necesitaba de la lástima de aquel chico. Craig, a diferencia de él, no necesitaba de nadie para ser feliz.

Otra cosa que le llamaba la atención, era que podía notar su evidente nerviosismo al estar cerca de él y mantenerle la mirada. Eso en todo caso le encantaba, y no porque lo hiciese sentir superior a él, sino todo lo contrario. Le encantaba leer a través de sus gestos, de su mirada. Le encantaba que fuese transparente, que si algo lo asombraba o lo hacía feliz lo gritara a los cuatro vientos. Era un muchacho simple, directo, sin dobles intenciones ni discursos morales: se dedicaba a hacer lo que su instinto le indicaba, sin aquellos malditos complejos.

Recordaba la forma en que Kenny lo miraba trabajar en el club. A veces notaba como se quedaba mirándolo sin disimulo, con genuino interés en lo que él hacía. Él jamás había sido consciente de generar tanto interés en una persona y había algo en la mirada nada disimulada de Kenny que captó su atención.

Todos estos extraños y desconectados pensamientos parecieron golpearlo aquella vez en que Kenny se le acercó en las taquillas. En ese momento, Kenny tuvo su completa atención. La forma en que secaba sus manos con evidente nerviosismo, su mirada ansiosa, su inseguridad. Aquello contrastaba ampliamente con el desvergonzado chico al que toda la Preparatoria South Park estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, a Craig le gustó conocer una faceta diferente de Kenny, verlo como alguien más que el amigo de Stan, Cartman y Kyle adicto a la pornografía. En ese momento, confluyeron en el mar de sus pensamientos todos aquellos momentos y situaciones que le habían llamado la atención respecto de Kenny. Fue tan abrumador, que decidió poner fin a aquella conversación lo antes posible.

Esa misma tarde, al llegar a su casa y comenzar a pensar en todas las cosas que le llamaban la atención de Kenny McCormick, fue cuando se dio cuenta que sentía algo anormalmente fuerte por él. Aquel sentimiento no fue nada agradable. Su sangre parecía recorrer su cuerpo más rápido, como si estuviese sentenciado a muerte. El calor que de pronto llegaba a sus fríos dedos parecía ser señal de un lento veneno que lo estaba matando. Parecía asfixiarse debido a la angustia que lo oprimía, yendo hacia un lugar con un destino incierto, pero nada deseado. ¿De dónde había salido Kenny tan de pronto y le había arrebatado toda su cordura? No podía quedarse así y no hacer nada. Debía hacer algo.

Reaccionar ante la acción.

A partir de aquel entonces, todo ese sinsentido instalado en él desde el jardín de niños pareció desmoronarse poco a poco. No podía simplemente desentenderse de aquello que le estaba pasando y esperar a que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo. Ahora debía actuar. En primer lugar, ocurrió lo impensado: siguió asistiendo al maldito club con la esperanza de compartir más con él y poder seguir admirándolo. Quería hablar con él, conocerlo, compartir momentos con él. Pero, ¿qué decirle? ¿Qué le gustaba su forma de ser, su sonrisa sincera, su optimismo, espontaneidad? Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero lo único que salió de su maldita boca era decirle que era guapo. ¿En serio, Craig? Vaya que le faltaba experiencia afectiva.

Se había comenzado a obsesionar con Kenny, tanto, que se decidió a pasar cualquier minuto que pudiera con él. Aún recordaba aquel torpe intento de llegar a él luego del estúpido incidente de la capucha. Se le acercó en un descanso, pensando en miles de cosas que decirle, pero solo atinó a sacar su cajetilla de su bolsillo

—¿Quieres uno? —le preguntó sentándose junto a Kenny en las escaleras exteriores del edificio, quien seguía estando un tanto incómodo con su presencia.

—No fumo.

—¿Desde cuándo? Recuerdo que en las fiestas de secundaria fumabas hasta quedar ronco.

—Bueno, tuve que meterme a la selección de béisbol. Además, Stan y Kyle me dieron la lata...

—Stan y Kyle —repitió Craig en tono burlón que escondía cierto grado de saña hacia esos chicos.

—Ya, dirás que soy un influenciable y todo eso —le respondió Kenny un poco molesto. Craig solo rió.

—Fuiste tú el que lo dijo, no yo.

Kenny se quedó callado, mirándolo como si hubiese sido reprendido, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes que reflejaban culpabilidad. Craig la había regado otra vez, pero se quedó ahí, disfrutando de su presencia y esperando a que fuese Kenny quien se alejase de él. Pero no lo hizo. Aunque su incomodidad lo delataba, se quedó ahí, acompañándolo silenciosamente.

En lugar de extinguirse con el tiempo, como Craig supuso que pasaría, aquel extraño sentimiento hacia Kenny que lo hacía sentirse aún más miserable lo atacó con aún más intensidad.

Jamás le había pasado eso. Craig solo había tenido una experiencia pseudo afectiva en su vida con un estudiante de intercambio en su fiesta de despedida el semestre anterior. Craig pensó en aquella única oportunidad como ideal para explorar físicamente su orientación sexual sin que aquello acarreara consecuencias adversas. Eso y que el estudiante alemán era jodidamente atractivo. Pero fue eso, nada más que un procedimiento físico a modo experimental.

Por otra parte, su homosexualidad no era un problema considerando que Kenny tampoco de movía por las concepciones morales de South Park en lo que se refería a la sexualidad: el chico no tenía problema en admitirle muchas cosas, como lo había hecho a lo largo de sus encuentros. Craig tenía conocimiento de muchas cosas de Kenny (no sólo sexuales), lo cual hizo quererlo aún más.

Sabía, por ejemplo, que adoraba a su hermana pequeña; que no podía evitar amar el olor a gasolina y solvente pese a haber dejado todas esas mierdas; que por la única razón por la que seguía Cartman en sus idioteces era porque la otra opción era quedarse en su casa y ver cómo sus padres discutían; que tenía un diario de vida; que alguna vez practicó canto lírico; que el sonido del saxofón lo relajaba… en fin, una enormidad de detalles sueltos de su vida que Craig jamás imaginó. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Craig era cómo los iba liberando casualmente conforme conversaban sobre banalidades, lo cual hizo que guardara aquellos datos de su vida como si fuesen pequeños tesoros. Una de las cosas que le llamó la atención, fue cuando le dijo que había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre en año pasado, gracias a la extraña ocurrencia de su ex novia. Recordaba que estaban en aquel rincón perdido de la Preparatoria, compartiendo aquel lóbrego espacio con una pareja desconocida de chicos en plan de manoseos indiscretos. Kenny observaba la escena perezosamente y, tras una leve risa, le había soltado de manera bastante casual:

—Por eso Amber me propuso un trío con Tommy. Vaya, quién lo diría.

—¿Eh?

—Pues eso, mi ex novia me propuso un trío y me estuvo soltando algunos nombres, entre ellos el de Tommy.

Craig sabía que Kenny era desinhibido, pero aquella naturalidad que mantuvo al tratar el tema lo dejó en un momentáneo estado de _shock_ que le impidió seguir preguntándole más del asunto. Kenny pareció percatarse de eso y sonrió perezosamente.

—¿Qué? Craig, me vestía de princesa en primaria y hacía como que mostraba mis tetas; estuve dispuesto a mamársela a un tipo por dinero; te he mostrado hombres siendo penetrados por muñones que deberían ser piernas. ¿En serio te espanta que te haya contado que me he acostado con hombres?

—No, no es eso —se excusó Craig sin siquiera buscar un pretexto para su comportamiento. Kenny tenía razón al tratar aquellos temas de la manera en que lo hacía: sin complejo alguno. Finalmente, ¿por qué se armaba tanto secretismo y rollo por acostarse con un hombre, si era algo tan natural e inherente a la sexualidad de cada persona? Craig tenía tanto que aprender de él.

Sin embargo, algo en la forma que tuvo Kenny de contarle aquello le instaló una extraña esperanza. Quizás por algo se lo dejaba entrever de manera tan explícita. Quizás… sí tenía oportunidad con aquel chico que pertenecía a un mundo tan diferente al suyo. Quizás estaba interesado en él de la misma manera… No, no debería elucubrar tanto sobre asuntos tan inciertos que probablemente sólo le traerían más complicaciones y probablemente una gran desilusión.

Pero los estúpidos impulsos se apoderaron de él en la distensión y oscuridad de ese extraño rincón olvidado cuando comenzaron a fumar juntos. Craig recordaba haber posado sus labios en los de Kenny de una manera anhelante, casi posesiva, mordiendo su labio inferior con agresividad e invadiendo su boca con su lengua, sin recato alguno. A Kenny pareció gustarle bastante, ya que simplemente se dejó llevar con suspiros y afirmándose firmemente a su espalda. Luego vino otro beso "casual", y luego otro… Era como si drogarse fuese la excusa para hacerlo, diciéndose a través de estos fugaces pero intensos contactos cosas que no podían hacer con palabras.

Cuando Kenny le propuso saltarse la fiesta de graduación para irse a un concierto en un bar de mala muerte, comenzó a representarse de manera más concreta a Kenny en su vida. Después de años pensando en que moriría solo, al fin había aparecido alguien. Quizás incluso podría vivir con él en _Silicon Valley_ ya que el chico tampoco se veía interesado en ir a la universidad…

Su celular vibró, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. ¿No había puesto esa mierda en silencio para evitar la tentación de responder a las incesantes llamadas de Kenny? Ah, eran las fotos que había dejado activadas porque Clyde dijo que le mostraría algo que sería digno de ver. Pero no vio una foto de Clyde, sino de Stan en la que se mostraba el podio en el que la directora Victoria estaba hablando.

_" stan_marsh: listo para hacer el streaming del discurso de Kyle. #kylefuturopremionobel_"

Se imagino a Kenny al lado de Stan, con los ojos brillantes de emoción al ver a su amigo _valedictoriano_ dar el discurso de la ceremonia de graduación, celebrándolo a vítores y se llenó de amargura. De nuevo, la realidad lo golpeaba; como aquel día en que Kenny dejó en claro que lo único importante en su vida era seguir a Stan y Kyle, sin importarle un carajo lo que él hiciera de la suya. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan iluso, por pensar que Kenny podría ser alguien a quien incluir en su vida de manera permanente.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien con quien deseara compartir su vida. Token, Tweek, y Clyde eran sus amigos, pero sabía que una vez hubiese terminado la escuela, seguirían caminos separados. Y no por eso no les tenía afecto. Siempre supo que cada uno, al igual que él, tenía sus propios sueños y ambiciones, y lo respetaba. Por eso quería tanto a sus amigos. Sabía que podían ser tanto o más idiotas que él cuando se lo propusieran, pero jamás cuestionaron su manera de vivir.

Antes de forjar aquella extraña relación que tenía con Kenny, Craig se imaginaba viviendo solo, desvaneciéndose de la memoria de quienes alguna vez lo conocieron. A veces le gustaba imaginar su futuro en términos materiales; figurarse en que los átomos que alguna vez formaron su cuerpo se esparcirían más allá de la atmósfera; volviendo al universo; convirtiéndose en polvo cósmico que pasaran a formar parte de un nirvana espacial; llegando así a ser inmortal. A veces, incluso, pensaba en desvanecerse como la ninfa Eco, partícula por partícula, quedando sólo el sonido de su voz. Le gustaba pensar en aquel tipo de situaciones como alternativa a la vida eterna en la que todos en ese pueblo católico creían. Pero Craig jamás pensó que necesaria algún consuelo espiritual ante la idea de desaparecer de la vida de alguien, persistiendo físicamente. Tal era el caso de aquel fatídico distanciamiento con Kenny.

¿Por qué demonios le había dicho que lo había defraudado? El que había fallado había sido él, al hacerse una equivocada idea de la correspondencia de los sentimientos de Kenny hacia él. Apoyó su cabeza en el manubrio, derrotado.

Antes de volver a guardar su celular, vio que éste comenzaba a brillar. Ahora no era una llamada de Kenny, sino un mensaje conciso.

Craig lo respondió casi instantáneamente, arrepintiéndose en el acto. O algo así.

"_Espero que no te quieras ir sin tus discos. ¿Dónde nos juntamos para pasártelos?_".

"_Juntémonos_ _en la entrada del pueblo"._

* * *

Craig estaba apoyado en el letrero con el nombre del pueblo cuando vio a Kenny bajar del autobús con paso firme. Todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en él conforme sentía aquel maldito veneno correr por sus venas. Probablemente sería la última vez que lo vería, por lo que reparó en cada detalle: el particular brillo de sus ojos, aquel cielo resplandeciente que albergaban sus iris, esas rubias hebras desordenadas que se escapaban rebeldemente de la capucha que llevaba puesta, la desastrosa forma que tenía de acomodarse la ropa. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, Kenny le dijo lacónicamente:

—Tengo tus discos.

—Me parece una obviedad que digas eso, considerando que por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? —Kenny rodó los ojos y se dispuso a abrir su bolso, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Kenny lo sacó de su bolsillo y sonrió al verlo. Craig no pudo evitar comentar aquella reacción con un matiz de resentimiento en su voz.

—El discurso de Kyle, ¿cierto? —Kenny asintió y lo miró fijamente, con determinación, como si hubiese esperado un momento como ese para desahogarse.

—Mira Craig: de no ser por ellos ya estaría en camino a ser un borracho violento como mi padre, como terminó siéndolo mi hermano. ¿Acaso eso no cuenta? ¿Nunca has conocido a alguien que te haga querer ser mejor?

"_Si"_, pensó Craig. "_Es exactamente lo que me pasa contigo"._ Pero se mordió la lengua y se dedicó en silencio a admirarlo, algo que puso a Kenny nervioso.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Para ti soy basura. Pero tengo tus discos y eso es lo que cuenta ahora —cedió Kenny tendiéndole la bolsa.

—Ahí te equivocas. No pienso en ti de esa manera —respondió Craig tomando la bolsa—. ¿Te gustó alguno? Porque a ti te va todo el rollo pesado… —Kenny asintió.

—Bastante. A veces escuchaba _Lost in Moments_ por horas, como un maldito obsesivo.

—Por el sonido del saxofón, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Una vez dijiste que el sonido del saxofón te relajaba.

—¿Lo hice? —preguntó torciendo la cabeza en un gesto de incomprensión. A veces Kenny no cuidaba lo que decía con Craig, revelando más de lo que pretendía.

—Sí. Me hubiese gustado que compartiéramos más. Pero bueno —se sinceró de manera bastante torpe.

Kenny quedó mirando unos instantes a Craig, tratando de decirle algo. Odiaba que fuese tan escueto en sus palabras. Salvo por su extraña confesión bajo las gradas ocurrida hace un par de horas, Craig solía mirarlo y hacer de él un libro abierto sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Pero tenía que decirle algo, prolongar aquel encuentro antes de decirle adiós para siempre. Se fijó en su mirada penetrante, en su fuerte mandíbula apretada, en su cabello ahora descubierto…

—¿Por qué hoy tenías puesto tu chullo?

Craig rió ante aquella extraña observación.

—A ti no se te escapa nada, ¿cierto? Estaba desmantelando la habitación y lo encontré. Me atacó la nostalgia y me lo puse. Sí, Kenny —dijo al ver su mirada de incomprensión—. Aunque no lo creas, lo pasé bien en mi infancia. No soy un puto emo.

—Nunca dije… bueno, debo admitir que Cartman solía decirlo a menudo. Decía que te cortabas. —De nuevo, diciendo más de lo debido, pero la impaciencia e incertidumbre lo estaban haciendo vulnerable como nunca.

—Ya, y también decía que Tweek se inyectaba heroína, pero nadie le cree a ese gordo de mierda, ¿o tú sí? —Kenny negó con la cabeza.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, hoy tendrá su venganza. Con Kyle le metimos un lote de tampones sucios en su bolso. Ojalá lo abra frente a todos en la quedada en los terrenos.

Craig agrió su expresión, pero luego soltó una sutil risa.

—Pensé que me dirías infantil, o que mi humor era básico, o algo así.

—Eso no quita que pueda imaginarme el volcán que estallará en el ano de Cartman debido a su furia. Si pudiera verlo sería tan feliz.

—Le pediré a Kyle que lo grabe.

—¿No irás?

—No hasta despedirme apropiadamente de ti, Craig, y creo que eso tomará un tiempo. —Craig simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo sin siquiera responder gestualmente—. ¿A dónde irás? Quiero saberlo Craig. Quizás... si me lo permitieses... Podría hacerte una visita.

—No.

Kenny apretó los puños. El jodido cabrón parecía estar pasándolo bomba a costa de él. Era hora de despedirse.

—Bueno, supongo que no te volveré a ver entonces. Lamento haberte defraudado, en serio. Quizás un genio como tú puede apañárselas sin in a la universidad, Craig... pero yo no. Soy, al fin y al cabo, solo un chico. Perdón.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón? No tengo nada en contra de la gente que envía solicitudes a la universidad, Kenny, incluso ayudé a Tweek con la suya porque ya estaba entrando en colapso. ¿Por quién mis tomas?

—Pero tú me dijiste que…

—Simplemente me molestó que lo hicieras por ellos. Me cuesta creer que seguirlos a donde sea que ellos vayan sea lo que tú realmente quieras hacer con tu vida. Yo... pensé que podríamos... Ah, olvídalo.

—Pero es lo que yo quiero Craig... —dijo Kenny esperando algún tipo de aprobación en las facciones de Craig, quien simplemente se quedó en silencio, observándolo—. ¿A dónde me querías llevar?

—A mostrarte que hay un mundo más allá de Stan y Kyle. Fue una idea tonta, la verdad.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que quizás me has malinterpretado todo este tiempo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quizás quieres estar conmigo porque crees que soy algo que no soy. Pero yo soy simplemente lo que ves. Soy sólo Kenny McCormick, el chico pobre que seguía a Stan, Cartman y Kyle donde quiera que fuesen.

—Para mí eres más que eso.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. De seguro de que tienes un concepto errado de mi…

—Ya basta. Deja de tirarte tanta mierda, Kenny. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Quiero hacer cosas contigo que jamás me imaginaria hacer; quiero que conozcamos lugares nuevos juntos; que nos asombremos juntos; quiero poder ver a través de tus ojos. Tengo una puta obsesión contigo, Kenny, porque veo tantas cosas en ti que tú ni siquiera te has percatado. —Ahora era Craig el que había hablado más de la cuenta. Desvió sus ojos de los de Kenny y volvió a apretar su mandíbula, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Kenny lo quedó mirando por unos segundos. Su rostro pasó del desconcierto a la determinación absoluta.

—Vámonos.

—¿Cómo?

—¿No querías mostrarme el mundo, Craig? Pues vámonos. A cualquier lugar, me da igual. Pero vámonos juntos de aquí. Todo lo demás puede esperar —dijo sacándose su estola de honor y su toga, tirándolas al suelo con decisión. Craig recogió la estola y se la tendió.

—Quédatelo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que recuerdes todo lo que has dejado por hacer lo que tú quieres. El precio es alto._ Pero ningún precio es demasiado alto por el privilegio de ser uno mismo._

—Esa sí que la se… espera… a Stan le gusta…

—Nietzsche. Es una frase bastante cliché, en todo caso. Pero eso no quita la verdad que reside en ella.

—Ah, sí. Ya recuerdo —dijo Kenny mientras Craig le acomodaba la estola, tirando levemente de ella para atraerlo ligeramente a él, con una sonrisa que a Kenny le supo a triunfo. Ahora que parecían haber cruzado algún extraño límite con aquella conversación y considerando que a Kenny no le gustaban los rodeos, aprovechó para acortar aún más el espacio con Craig, quedando con sus rostros separados por escasos y peligrosos milímetros, con las frentes juntas e idénticas sonrisas.

El contacto se rompió cuando el celular de Craig vibró, quien lo sacó de su bolsillo, resoplando.

Era una secuencia de Clyde rasgando su toga luego de recibir el diploma de graduación, mostrando las palabras escritas en su torso que decían: "_Me desean y lo saben_".

—Pero, ¿qué mierda?

—¿Qué coño?

—Es Clyde —sentenció Craig luego de unos segundos—. En todo caso, debía agradecerle a esa estúpida secuencia que pudo reunirse finalmente con Kenny, quizás por cuanto tiempo.

* * *

**NA: se que en EEUU tienen el sistema de "valedictorian", en que premian a un chico por sus logros y éste da el discurso final (sí, soy adicta al teenage drama, de hecho el discurso que da Daria en su ceremonia es uno de mis preferidos ever), y como no conozco un término que se utilice acá, pues, lamento inventar palabras, jajaja.**

**Este es la parte final del prólogo (perdón por extenderme tanto), por lo que el tercer capítulo será recién el "primer" capítulo, ya que antes debía hacer una introducción "medianamente detallada" de los protagonistas =P Tendrá acción, aventura y como decía la hermosísima fickera Elanta "sobredosis de romance", jajaja. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.**


	3. Nacimiento

**DISCLAIMER: South Park es propiedad de Comedy Central. Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nacimiento

_Llega un momento en que es necesario abandonar las ropas usadas que ya tienen la forma de nuestro cuerpo y olvidar los caminos que nos llevan siempre a los mismos lugares. Es momento de la travesía. Y, si no osamos emprenderla, nos hablaremos quedado para siempre al margen de nosotros mismos_

**_Fernando Pessoa._**

_When I hear the engine pass_

_I'm kissing you wide_

_The hissing subsides_

_I'm in luck_

**_Porcupine Tree - Trains_**

* * *

Sueños incómodos lo acosaron. Por su mente rondaron pesadillas que mezclaban obligaciones escolares, humillaciones infantiles, accidentes de tráfico y un Kenny que lo rechazaba abiertamente para ir a reunirse con sus amigos una vez más.

Abrió los ojos. Nada de eso existía.

La fría noche propia de las carreteras desérticas se había desvanecido, dando paso a los débiles y fríos trazos de luz anaranjados que se posaban sobre su piel tímidamente. El frío, la soledad y el silencio de aquel cambio de acto parecían albergar una belleza antes inapreciable para Craig. Sintió incluso el oscilar de las ondas solares ascender como si se trataran de las frágiles cuerdas de un arpa siendo rasgueada delicadamente.

Quiso despertarlo para que ambos fuesen cómplices de aquella escena, pero prefirió no perturbar su sueño. Miró al asiento del copiloto en el que Kenny dormía apaciblemente, mientras los rayos parecían bendecirlo con su brillo. El muchacho suspiró y cambió de posición para poder seguir durmiendo. Aquel cuadro era perfecto.

La embarcación en su viaje había sido tan improvisada como la propuesta de Kenny. Simplemente se subieron a la camioneta y Craig apretó el acelerador hacia donde lo llevara la carretera, con la música a todo volumen, dejando atrás South Park y todos los recuerdos que aquello conllevaba. Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de comprar algún tipo de provisión u organizarse. Ya habría tiempo para eso, como solía decir Kenny con tanta frecuencia.

Jamás había visto a Kenny tan feliz, cantando a todo pulmón, riendo y sacando la cabeza para sentir el viento abofetear su cara. El muchacho amaba la velocidad.

Muchas horas después de que el sol los abandonó, cuando el sueño comenzó a invadirlos, simplemente se hicieron a un lado de la carretera para descansar. Por suerte Kenny tenía el saco que iba a utilizar para la quedada, porque Craig solo había empacado uno. El muchacho sacó de su bolso un sándwich de mermelada (armado de una manera bastante desastrosa) mientras Craig llenaba las bolsas de los sacos con ropa para que hicieran de almohada provisoria.

—Ten. Lo tenía para la quedada en los terrenos de hoy. Era lo único que había en casa —le dijo a modo de disculpa dándole la mitad de su sándwich.

—Gracias —aceptó Craig—. Si tuviésemos algo caliente este trasnoche sería perfecto —confesó mirando la claridad del cielo nocturno luego de encender la calefacción—. Debimos organizarnos mejor.

—Ya habrá tiempo para organizar el viaje —le replicó Kenny acercando su mano libre al aire caliente—. La noche que pasamos hoy no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

—Faltaba esto. —Craig se atrevió y tomó la mano de Kenny, quien la apretó al instante y lo observó con una sonrisa que parecía desbordar todo su rostro.

Permanecieron comiendo en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas, mirando el cielo nocturno con algo de nerviosismo. Tuvieron que romper aquel contacto para poder reclinar aún más sus asientos y meterse en sus sacos para caer finalmente rendidos ante el cansancio, no sin antes que Kenny sacara su mano del saco en una silenciosa invitación. Craig la aceptó.

—Buenas noches, Craig.

Craig se desperezó (su espalda y su hombro estaban resentidos) e hizo contacto para abrir ligeramente la ventana. Los insectos aún emitían aquella susurrante sonata propia de las noches veraniegas. Kenny parecía estar en la gloria, a pesar de su incómoda e improvisada cama. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y su respiración era acompasada. Craig aprovechó aquel estado de indefensión para poder admirarlo detalladamente. Posó su mano sobre su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, sus pómulos, sus párpados… Sin proponérselo terminó hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos ocultos bajo su capucha. Sabía que estaba resultando demasiado invasivo, pero simplemente no pudo evitar aquella oportunidad para poder acariciar aquello que su amigo tanto se empeñaba en esconder, como si se tratara de un valioso secreto que debiese proteger a toda costa. Kenny se removió un poco y Craig retiró su mano lo más disimuladamente posible.

—¿Craig? —dijo Kenny débilmente, entreabriendo los ojos. Maldición. Lo habían pillado—. ¿Me estabas tocando?

—No —mintió descaradamente.

—Sí lo hacías. —Kenny se acurrucó y volvió a pegar los párpados—. Si quieres nos tocamos cuando despierte, pero ahora déjame dormir. —Craig simplemente sonrió ante tal descaro y lo cubrió con su saco antes de salir a estirar las piernas. Se apoyó en la camioneta para contemplar perezosamente el cielo mientras fumaba su último cigarro. ¿Cuántos amaneceres podría contemplar junto a Kenny? Quizás uno, miles o ninguno. Aquello no le importaba. No sabía qué harían ni a dónde los llevaría aquella improvisada escapada, pero si quería ver a través de los ojos de Kenny, debía dejar de darle tantas vueltas a sus pensamientos.

Aprovechó aquel instante para revisar las fotos que le habían mandado sus amigos de la quedada: Cartman haciendo un escándalo por el drama de los tampones; Stan borracho como nunca antes lo había visto; Clyde borracho tratando de ligar con Red, Butters inconsciente siendo rayado y vejado de las peores formas posibles, gente que jamás se había hablado en su vida socializando de manera extraña. En fin, distorsión, fogatas, alcohol (mucho, mucho alcohol), jugarretas y encuentros sexuales. Kenny lo hubiese pasado de maravillas, pero fue él quien decidió que se fueran juntos, por lo que desechó cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

El sonido de la radio a todo volumen le anunció que Kenny había despertado. El muchacho se posicionó perezosamente junto a él y se estiró con un sonoro bostezo.

—¿Por qué tienes música tan marica? La que me pasaste no era así.

—Por algo sólo te presté esos discos. Me dio la sensación de que te gustaba la música más pesada. Y por el concierto al que me llevaste hace unas semanas veo que acerté.

—Gracias por pensar tanto en mí —le dijo acercando su rostro sin rodeos, plantándole un fugaz beso para luego alejarse, pero Craig no se lo permitió. Lo tomó de la capucha y lo tiró fuertemente hacia él, besándolo con intensidad. Kenny le correspondió el beso de manera bastante torpe viniendo de un chico tan experimentado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y el resto de su cuerpo algo tenso. Craig rompió el contacto para poder observarlo. Sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par con un brillo de triunfo, aquella sonrisa divertida que tanto amaba. Craig necesitó completar esa imagen de perfección bajando su capucha para hundir su mano en aquella suavidad de sus cabellos.

—¿Y qué pasó con el "nos tocamos cuando despierte"?

—Tengo frío —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cruzándose de brazos para esconder sus manos. Su observación fue acompañada con un gruñido de su estómago—. Y hambre.

Craig rió y volvió a atraerlo en firme abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kenny. Algo le pasaba con aquel muchacho ahora que la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos parecía más clara que nunca, como si la propuesta de Kenny hubiese abierto una caja de pandora. Craig simplemente no podía dejar de aprovechar aquel momento para estar más cerca de él, para expresarle con gestos aquello que nunca pudo decirle en palabras. Aquel veneno y ansiedad que había sentido por tanto tiempo ahora se habían transformado en una sensación de bienestar tan intensa que no podía sino comunicárselo a Kenny. Quería demostrárselo de alguna manera, pero como no era tan extrovertido como su querido amigo, por lo que solo le podía manifestar su afecto de esa manera.

—Kenny… —fue todo lo que pudo decirle mientras hundía su rostro en tus cabellos, atento los violentos latidos que sentía en ambos, sin saber aún cómo expresarse. Kenny le respondió con un ligero pero prolongado mordisco en el cuello.

—Me encantas, Craig. Me encanta todo de ti. Que seas tan hijo de puta, que seas tan observador, la forma en que me miras, tu postura, tu olor… —le respondió aspirando intensamente, escondiendo sus frías manos tras su espalda, provocándole un estremecimiento que hizo que se separaran.

—¿Mi olor? Qué asco, Kenny —dijo secándose el rastro de saliva que le había dejado—. Ni siquiera me he duchado. Vamos, entremos a la camioneta para buscar un lugar donde comer.

Kenny, riéndose ante su reacción, lo obedeció y a los pocos minutos pararon en una gasolinera bastante concurrida. Craig llenó el estanque y luego se estacionó en el restaurante ubicado al lado de la tienda de abarrotes.

—Tienen servicio de aseo. Vayamos allá después de desayunar —le sugirió a Kenny sentándose en la primera mesa libre que vio.

—¿Para qué? Con un día en que no me duche no se va acabar el mundo. —Craig negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, como quieras —cedió mientras cogía el menú que la camarera les daba—. No tendría problemas con ducharme si fuese contigo, pero bueno. —La camarera rió disimuladamente.

—Es un poco idiota, téngale paciencia —se disculpó Craig—. Quiero un café cargado y unas tostadas.

—Yo quiero un chocolate caliente y dos porciones de panqueques con miel. Mucha, mucha miel. —La camarera les tomó el pedido, recogió los menús y se retiró—. Tienen cajero, podría sacar el dinero que tengo ahorrado.

—¿No lo estabas guardando para la universidad?

—Sí, pero era en el caso de que no me dieran beca completa. Ahora soy un maldito millonario, Craig —respondió emocionado, con una mueca de triunfo que a Craig le pareció digna de un desquiciado.

—Tranquilo con eso, Kenny. No dilapides tus bienes. Tómate eso con mesura, que de lo contrario acabarás sin nada. Saca lo justo y necesario, que esto lo invito yo.

—No necesito que me pagues, Craig. Como te dije, soy millonario —replicó un poco molesto.

—Sí, claro. Millonario trabajando de mesero en un pueblucho. Yo pago esto o si no te quedas acá. Si quieres luego invitas tú, pero no quiero que te emociones gastando tu dinero.

—Está bien. Sacaré un poco —se resignó levantándose para ir al cajero.

Se le había olvidado que Kenny iba a entrar a la universidad. ¿Kenny había renunciado a ir a la universidad o no? La verdad no lo habían hablado de manera explícita. ¿Qué harían con eso? ¿Cuánto duraría ese viaje? ¿Qué pasaba si se emocionaban y luego se les venía encima el tiempo de despedida? Porque, eventualmente, deberían despedirse, ¿o no? ¿Y si lo llevaba a vivir con él a Silicon Valley? Qué liado estaba. No, no debía pensar en esas cosas, terminaría arruinando con sus pensamientos amargos lo bien que lo estaban pasando. Además, faltaba mucho para eso, o al menos así lo veía Craig ahora.

Si tan solo Kenny supiera todo lo que pensaba de él, las cosas que le provocaba. Pero nunca era capaz expresárselo de manera adecuada. Le desesperaba no ser capaz de formular una frase que estuviese a la altura de sus sentimientos.

Una vez hubiesen comido, comprado provisiones para ese día y estado aseados, se sentaron en las bancas de la gasolinera a planificar su día. La gente parecía concurrir bastante ese lugar, en especial jóvenes aventureros —como ellos— que se detenían en el camino a descansar un rato, comprar provisiones y estirar las piernas.

—¿Ves, Craig? Al final no estamos tan locos. La gente suele hacer estas cosas. ¿Me compartes internet? Quiero ver las fotos de la quedada. —Kenny apoyó su mentón en el hombro para ver el mapa que Craig estaba bajando desde su celular.

—Estamos cerca de la bifurcación que nos lleva a la ruta 34 —se limitó a decir Craig mientras configuraba su celular.

—Esa lleva a Greeley. Yo viví ahí —soltó Kenny con la mirada soñadora. Era la mierda más fea que he visto en mi vida, pero hice buenos amigos.

—Podríamos ir al otro lado, a _Estes Park_. O a _Hot Sulphur Springs_. Mi cuello me está matando. —Kenny asintió.

—Es buena idea. ¡Mira! Hay un pueblo que se llama _Craig_. Vamos a verlo.

—No. Debe ser más aburrido que la mierda.

—Debe ser lo más maravilloso que existe en esta vida —contrarrestó Kenny con una sonrisa atrevida. —Craig negó con la cabeza, intentando no reír.

—A _Estes Park_, entonces.

Una vez se hubiesen subido a la camioneta, Kenny le subió el volumen a la radio y cambió la lista de reproducción.

—Oye, hoy día me toca a mí —protestó Craig.

—Los ojos en el camino, _Craigy_ —le dijo burlón mientras comenzaban a sonar "_Porn Piece or the Scar of Cold Kisses_"—. Luego de esta pongo tu lista marica. Es que me gusta escuchar esta. Tiene algo de… erótico.

—Bueno, por algo pinta "_porno_" en el título, ¿no? Qué recuerdos de este tema, solía escucharlo cuando… ¡Eh! ¿Qué putas haces? —exclamó a punto de perder el control del vehículo. Por suerte la ruta no estaba muy concurrida a esa hora. La mano de Kenny estaba en su muslo, ascendiendo peligrosamente. El chico, en lugar de sentirse amedrentado, simplemente rió—.

—¿No querías que te tocara? Ahora que comimos estoy con más ánimo.

—Maldita sea, Kenny. ¿Por qué eres tan temerario? Vas a matarnos.

—La vida está sobrevalorada, Craig —se limitó a decir mientras rompía el contacto y sacaba la cabeza del vehículo para que el viento le secara el cabello, observando con una sonrisa la mierda aburrida de paisaje. Craig resopló, demasiado nervioso como para apreciar la enérgica imagen de Kenny siendo azotado por el viento.

—Ponte el cinturón.

A pesar de ser un camino con tantas vueltas en un estado montañoso y de las indiscreciones de Kenny, sortearon la ruta 34 de manera bastante rápida e impecable. El pueblo de _Estes Park _era bastante lindo y turístico, pero nada fuera de lo común para gente oriunda de Colorado. El lago, por otro lado, le gustó mucho a Kenny, con sus aguas en calma reflejando la vegetación, las montañas y el cielo veraniego.

—Podríamos hacer kayak —sugirió observando a los turistas que pasaron remando cerca de ellos—. Nah, mejor no. Luego nos morimos de aburrimiento y se termina el viaje. —Craig rió y lo tomó de la mano.

—Stephen King se alojó en el Hotel Stanley de acá para escribir _El Resplandor_ —comentó mirando las aguas.

—Hotel Stanley… —repitió Kenny—. Le voy a mandar una foto a los chicos. Ayer sólo les dije que me iba de viaje contigo.

—¿En serio? Y, ¿qué te respondieron?

—Kyle me tapó en preguntas, Cartman se burló de mí y me insultó como nunca y Stan… Stan no dijo nada en el grupo que tenemos —comentó Kenny bastante extrañado—. Ahora que lo pienso no sé nada de Stan. —Sacó su celular para tomar una foto y la envió al grupo, acompañada de un "_Estoy bien. No se preocupen por mí que Craig es genial… y sí, Cartman, somos muy maricas: nos manoseamos y nos besamos, pero aún no follamos. Dejen el drama =)"_. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención en el grupo: sólo veía a Cartman y Kye. ¿Qué pasaba con Stan? Tampoco estaba dentro de sus contactos en ninguna red—. Parece que me bloqueó —le comentó algo triste, guardando su celular.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, se suponía que íbamos a pasar este verano juntos, en California. Supongo que se siente traicionado o algo así. Ya se le pasará.

—Pero, ¿qué les contaste? ¿Les hablaste de…? —Craig hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras observaba un ave descender hacia las aguas en calma—. ¿…nosotros?

—Pues, les dije que me iba de de viaje contigo, nada más. Pero gracias a la maldita imaginación del gordo ya se habrán hecho una idea. Ahora se los confirmé, nada más.

Pasearon un rato por las orillas del lago, sin hablar mucho. Kenny pensaba que el que más le daría la lata sería Kyle hablando sobre los compromisos con los amigos y que Craig era un pesado, pero el temperamento de Stan volvía a salir a flote. ¿Cómo podía ser tan susceptible? Era solo un maldito viaje. Así, no le dio muchas vueltas al tema. No le gustaba hacerse problemas y con todo lo de Craig ya había tenido suficientes complicaciones en su vida. No quería arruinarlo todo ahora que estaban bien, algo así como consolidados.

—¿Ahora nos podemos tocar? —preguntó una vez hubiesen llegado a una hilera de pinos, ocultos de toda la gente que visitaba el lago, situándose al frente de él.

—No, Kenny. Ya pasó el momento —le dijo Craig mirando a su alrededor, solo encontrándose con la introspectiva sombra que los árboles le otorgaban—. No voy en plan exhibicionista por la vida, como tú.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo dándole un fugaz beso.

—Si nos apuramos, podríamos llegar mejor a _Steamboat Springs_ para almuerzo para salir lo antes posible del estado. No es como que no estemos acostumbrados al paisaje de Colorado. —Craig tomó la mano de Kenny y volvieron sobre sus pasos, cada vez menos nervioso por el contacto físico.

Se demoraron más de lo presupuestado, por lo que tuvieron que parar cerca de un pueblo para sacar sus almuerzos. Se sentaron en la parte de atrás de la camioneta a devorar todo lo que Kenny había comprado. No fue un almuerzo muy alimenticio. Salvo un sándwich de pollo y pimiento, lo demás era solo comida chatarra. Resulta curioso como ciertas cosas que Craig veía como un simple trámite tedioso, tales como almorzar, con Kenny parecían cobrar sentido, casi como si fuesen un ritual necesario.

—Mira, hay un riel.

—Un riel —repitió Craig de manera burlona—. Qué inédito.

—Ya, bájale a tu nivel de hijo de puta —replicó Kenny saltando de la camioneta para correr hacia el riel.

—¡Espera, Kenny! ¿A dónde vas? Digo, ¡espera! Debo cerrar la camioneta primero, no corras como si el mundo se fuese a acabar… maldita sea —susurró bajándose de un salto para luego subir los vidrios, poner la alarma y seguirlo.

Kenny no había visto nada especial, simplemente quería equilibrarse sobre el riel, sin razón aparente. Por algún extraño motivo, eso lo hacía feliz.

—¿Entenderé algún día el motor de todas tus peligrosas acciones, Kenny? Lo dudo —comentó Craig caminando junto a él mientras lo veía equilibrarse.

—Dame la mano, Craig. Así, si me caigo me rescatarás como la damisela que soy.

—Idiota. Por favor no vuelvas a tu fase travesti de cuarto grado —gruñó. Sin embargo, Craig hizo lo que le pedía.

—¿Qué habrá pasado con la reja y el baobab? Me gustaba equilibrarme sobre ella, pese a que siempre terminaba hecho mierda.

—Debieron haberlo arrancado. Esos árboles crecen desmesuradamente.

—Una lástima —señaló apurando más el paso sobre el riel. Craig tiró ligeramente de él para que lo aminorara.

—Insisto en que es peligroso, Kenny.

—Bah, los trenes hacen mucho ruido. Lo sentiremos venir.

—¿Y si llega uno de improviso y te mueres? No quiero cargar tu hermoso cadáver. La necrofilia no me va.

—¿Qué harías si me muriera, Craig?

—Lloraría a mares, como una nena.

—¿Y si te dijera que soy inmortal?

—Pues entonces no sería yo quien llorara como una nena, sino tú. Te aburrirás mucho cuando yo me muera.

—Hablo en serio, Craig.

—Yo también. No debe ser lindo ser inmortal si dejas en este mundo a tus seres queridos.

—Entonces, ¿me crees?

—¿Creerte qué?

—¿Que soy inmortal?

—¿Por qué habrías de mentirme? Claro, sería un atentado a los principios básicos de la biología, pero supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos. Mírame a mí, con todo un esquema de vida planificado, ahora caminando de la mano contigo en un riel. Eres un misterio.

—Por eso te quiero tanto, Craig —dijo Kenny deteniendo el paso para mirarlo. Craig hizo lo mismo y quedaron mirándose frente a frente. Kenny estaba unos centímetros más alto que él, con los rayos de sol jugando con los destellos de su cabello. Craig tiró de él para que bajara del riel y quedaran a la misma altura. Justo en ese momento, divisó a la distancia un tren, por lo que lo apartó aún más de la vía mientras observaban a la enorme máquina pasar con un gran estrépito que hizo que el suelo temblara—. ¿Ya podemos tocarnos?

—Idiota.

Y así le pusieron fin a ese alto para volver a la camioneta e ir a las aguas termales. Decidieron gastar poco en ellas, por lo que no tuvieron mucha intimidad en la fuente termal a la que fueron, puesto que estaba bastante abarrotada de gente y era estrecha. A Craig sin embargo eso le bastó para comenzar a sentir alivio en su hombro. Una vez estuvieron sumergidos en aquella fosa caliente y vaporosa llena de familias y gente joven, pudo exhalar un suspiro de alivio.

—Eres una nena, Craig —rió Kenny al ver su reacción—. No te acostumbres, que no siempre nos encontraremos con aguas termales en el camino.

—¿Por qué tenías un bañador en tus cosas, Kenny? —preguntó Craig atento al esbelto cuerpo de su amigo, quien estaba concentrado en su celular mientras se sumergía.

—Iba a quedarme donde Stan antes de irme a California con ellos —contestó aún mirando su celular—. Dios, que divertida debió haber sido la quedada. He visto a Clyde tratando de ligar con tres tipas ya. ¡Hasta Kyle cayó bajo! Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué son tan malos con Butters? —comentó molesto al seguir revisando las fotos.

—Porque él da pie para que le hagan esas cosas. El mundo se lo va a comer vivo.

—Eso no justifica que lo traten así —comentó con el ceño fruncido—. Le sacaron demasiadas fotos en su mal estado, lo rayaron, lo vistieron y… Ya, Cartman, que el chiste del pene en la boca es repetido. —Kenny gruñía al celular como si en verdad fuese Cartman.

—Ya, deja de ver eso. —Craig le quitó el celular y lo dejó a un lado, junto con las toallas—. Nos vas a matar a todos si eso cae en el agua. Si bien ahora su hombro se sentía mejor, los ruidos y chapoteos de la gente habían comenzado a ponerlo de mal humor.

Al ser despojado de su celular, Kenny miró a Craig atentamente, como si no se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Soltó un silbido de admiración conforme dirigía su vista de arriba abajo.

—Pensé que eras igual de escuálido que yo, ¿quién diría que Craig Tucker se ejercitaba?

—Las artes marciales son una buena forma de disciplina y desahogo —se limitó a responder Craig mientras apoyaba sus codos en la orilla de la piscina y elongaba su cuello—. Me hubiese vuelto loco de lo contrario.

Kenny seguía mirándolo peligrosamente, sumergido casi totalmente, como si se creyese un tiburón al acecho. Cuando se comenzó a acercar aún más, atrapándolo entre sus dos brazos, Craig se tensó.

—Kenny, no —espetó Craig como si se tratara de un animal que debe ser entrenado.

—No soy un perro —resopló emergiendo y posicionándose a su lado.

—Entonces deja de pensar con el pene, como los animales lo hacen.

—Bueno, jefe —se resignó, sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Craig.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en aquella piscina mirándose atentamente, sin decirse nada, mientras el calor los invadía y se aletargaban producto de esto, enajenados de todo el barullo de los turistas. Una vez Craig sintió alivio en su hombro, su incipiente humor sombrío se aplacó un poco y buscaron un lugar donde poder dormir. Kenny, aún con el rostro acalorado, sugirió volver a estacionar la camioneta a un lado, pero a Craig le pareció un tanto peligroso, por lo que buscó algún lugar para estacionar remolques o algo parecido para poder alojarse ahí. Manejaron por muchas horas, hasta encontrar uno cerca de un pueblito.

Era una mezcla de estacionamiento y camping, ubicado en un sector apenas provisto de vegetación a un lado de la ruta. Craig recibió el ticket y se estacionó en un lugar desprovisto de luz, cerca de un grupo de autos clásicos. Había un sector para los servicios y enchufes bajo los postes de luz.

Bastante gente joven se estaba alojando en él. Grupos desperdigados por todo el estacionamiento, reuniéndose alrededor de la música que salía de los autos. Otros acampaban acompañados de desagradables rasgueos de guitarra y entonaciones de canciones de fogata bastante trilladas. Craig las odiaba. Odiaba ese guitarreo genérico y los gritos entusiasmados de esas repetidas canciones. Si fuese por él, que prohibieran esos sonsonetes ridículos que ya incluso habían dejado de tener sentido por tantas veces que habían sido tocados.

Por suerte, el grupo más cercano era una tropa de idiotas intento de vintage escuchando música en un tocadiscos en lo que parecía ser una ridícula fiesta recreativa de mafiosos. "_Hay de todo en este mundo_", pensó Craig mientras observaba su vestimenta del siglo pasado. Por suerte, la música no era mala. Se sentaron atrás de la camioneta, en la parte de carga, disfrutando del aire veraniego, los grillos y la calma de ese lugar. Aún eran presas del efecto relajante de las aguas termales que los habían dejado un poco atolondrados y bastante felices. Kenny se apoyó en su hombro

—Acá tampoco nos podemos tocar, pero estaría bueno que nos fumáramos uno.

—Eres un puto genio, Kenny —concedió Craig con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Al pareces se les había pasado la mano con el tiempo de inmersión. Y eso que estuvieron manejando por horas.

—Tengo un poco en mi bolso. Lo tenía reservado para la quedada con los chicos.

—No, guárdatela para cuando no tengamos a quien comprarle.

—Pero si acá no conocemos a nadie.

—Mira a esa tropa de niños bien guitarreando en la fogata. Tienen.

—¿Seguro? ¿No sería más certero buscar a una tropa de hippies o rastas?

—No. Créeme, tengo experiencia en estas cosas

—Uy, Craig. El _drogómano_, el experto en _dealers_ —se burló Kenny.

—No me quedaba otra. Si mis padres hubiesen visto una planta en mi habitación me hubieran corrido de la casa —replicó antes de bajarse de la camioneta para ir a hablar con los idiotas guitarreros. Kenny aprovechó para enviarle un mensaje a Kyle y saber si acaso Stan seguía enojado con él.

"_Terminó con Wendy, ahora sí que para siempre, por lo que no creo que se calme dentro de un buen tiempo. Mañana te cuento_" le respondió su amigo. Kenny resopló y contempló la inmensidad del cielo nocturno. Las estrellas estaban especialmente nítidas aquella noche y estaba cada vez más cerca de Craig que era lo que importaba. Ya a Stan se le pasaría el mosqueo, era cosa de esperar a que las aguas se calmaran.

Cuando Craig volvió con un caño armado, Kenny se dedicó a observarlo atentamente mientras lo encendía. La verdad nunca había sido muy romántico a la hora de referirse a sus parejas, pero había una belleza poética innegable en la forma en que el viento veraniego mecía los cabellos de Craig, jugando delicadamente con ellos en un vaivén rítmico. Craig, sin proponérselo, tenía algo que atraía con su presencia: su mirada sombría, su espalda ancha y ligeramente encorvada, como si el peso de sus tribulaciones lo abrumara físicamente, su calma frente a todo... Kenny se apoyó en su hombro y aspiró del aroma que emanaba de él. Craig simplemente sonrió, mirando las estrellas mientras aguantaba la respiración al inhalar del caño.

—En noches como éstas lamento haber vendido mi telescopio. Era bastante básico, pero muy bueno —comentó luego de exhalar y tenderle el caño.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —preguntó antes de inhalar.

—Lo tuve que vender para comprar por correspondencia unos artículos electrónicos. Apesta tanto no tener recursos como para cubrir todos tus intereses.

—Dímelo a mí. Lo pasé realmente mal con eso.

Craig miró a Kenny con arrepentimiento mientras recibía de vuelta el caño. Muchas veces se quejaba de que su familia dependiera de la oficina de bienestar, de que su padre fuese tan poco constante en sus trabajos; pero a Kenny sí que le había tocado feo: unos padres violentos, borrachos e irresponsables. ¿Cómo podía quejarse de haber vendido un telescopio para financiar sus intereses?

—Me lo imagino. Lo siento —exhaló, continuando con el ritual.

—Era una tortura, ¿sabes? Me tenía que contentar con las porno usadas, con viejas que probablemente ya hayan tenido las tetas feas y caídas en el momento en que yo me masturbaba con ellas.

—Idiota. Yo ya estaba en plan de lamentarme interiormente por ser tan malagradecido y me vienes con esto.

—Hey, es algo serio para mí. Además, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por mí, Craig. Soy feliz así. No cambiaría mi vida por nada en el mundo —dijo estrechándose aún más contra él, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos de Craig

—Eres bastante empalagoso, ¿lo sabías? —dijo tomándolo del mentón para mirarlo más detenidamente. El caño se había apagado, pero ya ninguno de los dos tenía su atención puesta en él.

La luz de la luna recortando su silueta, aquel aire de intimidad en el que estaban sumidos pese a estar en un estacionamiento con cientos de personas, Kenny al fin entrando en confianza con él. Tantas cosas que quería decirle que sólo pudo hacer en un anhelante beso, invadiendo la boca de Kenny con su lengua, atrayéndolo tanto hacia sí en un movimiento casi desesperado. Kenny, en lugar de sentirse intimidado, aprovechó para subirse a hojarcadas sobre él, tomando de inmediato el control de la situación; como si hubiese estado esperando una oportunidad como esa. Se sentó sin recato alguno sobre Craig, rozando aquella parte de su anatomía que ya había comenzado a despertar. Vaya que era rápido. Craig aprovechó para explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de Kenny, hundiéndolas bajo su camiseta para acariciar su espalda.

—Craig —suspiró Kenny comenzando a desabrochar su camisa conforme lo llenaba de besos.

—Kenny, espera. Ya estamos haciendo un espectáculo acá con nuestros manoseos indiscretos.

—Vamos Craig. Lo haría contigo aquí y ahora —dijo entrecortadamente antes de comenzar a succionar su cuello y presionarse aún más contra la erección de Craig.

—Hay gente, Kenny... ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? —Craig intentó sacar sus manos de Kenny y separarse, pero la descarga de placer que su amigo le dio le hicieron imposible alejarlo de él.

—¿Y eso qué? Ellos están en lo suyo. Nosotros en lo nuestro —dijo rozando levemente su cuello con sus dientes. Craig volvió a estremecerse.

—Kenny ya basta. —El aludido se incorporó y lo miró ofendido.

—Tú empezaste.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Pero tú te excediste. —Craig acarició su rostro y sus cabellos bañados por la luz de la luna—. Créeme que si no me sintiera tan expuesto te follaría aquí mismo. No creas que no tengo ganas de hacerlo—. Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, diciéndose todo con la mirada, mientras Craig acariciaba el rostro de Kenny. La fiesta de los idiotas vintage parecía ir viento en popa, con la música de su tocadiscos impregnando todo el estacionamiento.

**Something stupid – Frank & Nancy Sinatra**

—Craig, ¿escuchas esa canción?

—Sí.

—Es de Sinatra, ¿cierto?

—Sí, es su versión. —Cerró los ojos al escuchar aquella tonada tan familiar y sonrió, volviéndole a dedicar una mirada—. Me recuerda un poco a ti.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Kenny extrañado.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo, como si no existieran términos en este ni en ningún otro idioma para expresarlo. Como si un "_te quiero_" fuese algo trillado y soso para alguien tan único como tú. Y siento que siempre que trato de decirte algo, termino fregándola.

—Ahora lo acabas de hacer bastante bien. ¿Quién lo diría? Eres un maldito cursi cuando te lo propones. —Kenny acarició la línea de su mandíbula, dedicándole una sonrisa glorificada por la luz de la luna, para luego estrecharse contra su pecho—. A mí me gusta esa en la que revisa su vida y no se arrepiente de nada. Me gusta pensar que yo también vivo de esa manera.

—En efecto, lo haces. Salvo a que no planeas cada ruta. Te arrojas a ella —le susurró Craig mientras le correspondía el abrazo, apretándolo como si no quisiera que nada los separara.

* * *

Quedó muy ñoño, pero no me arrepiento de nada =D. Este fic NECESITABA un poco de fluffy antes de pasar a la parte sabrosa, jajajaja-

En el capi anterior se me olvidó agradecer a **Silen** por ayudarme comentando los capis. Sin ella jamás me hubiese adentrado en las MARAVILLAS del Crenny. En serio, me siento como si hubiese descubierto el eslabón perdido.


	4. Resurrección

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

Resurrección

_"¿Quién podría tolerar opresión, sudando, gimiendo bajo el peso de una vida molesta, si no fuese que el temor de que existe alguna cosa más allá de la muerte, aquel país desconocido, de cuyos límites ningún caminante torna, nos embaraza en dudas y nos hace sufrir los males que nos cercan antes de ir a buscar otros de que no tenemos seguro conocimiento? Esta previsión nos hace a todos cobardes: así __**la natural tintura del valor se debilita con los barnices pálidos de la prudencia**__; las empresas de mayor importancia por esta sola consideración mudan camino, no se ejecutan y se reducen a designios vanos."_

**Shakespeare, Hamlet 3, I.**

* * *

Aquella noche durmieron en la intemperie, albergados por el brillo de las estrellas. Esa velada fue bastante acomodada, considerando lo que debieron pasar con posterioridad. Luego de una improvisada decisión tomada en el aburrido estado de Utah de desviarse hacia el oeste, y saltarse los estados céntricos, vinieron las incomodidades.

No siempre encontraban en el camino una gasolinera con los servicios que necesitaban, puesto que, por seguir las extrañas ocurrencias de Kenny, no se fueron por las rutas principales. A veces debían parar en restoranes de carretera bastante destartalados para comer comida pasada en aceite y tomar un café extrañamente espeso y grisáceo. Por lo general terminaban cambiándose ropa y aseándose apresuradamente en decadentes y oscuros baños inundados.

Tampoco encontraban siempre comida ni lugares donde poder estacionar la camioneta de manera segura, por lo que en las diversas paradas trataban de suplirse para casos de emergencia. Una noche, Craig condujo casi hasta el amanecer mientras Kenny trataba de hacerle compañía cantando junto a la música o contándole cosas. A Craig le encantaba escuchar a Kenny cantar, sin embargo, a las tres de la mañana, cayó rendido al sueño. Le había pedido a Craig que lo despertara si eso llegaba a pasar, pero él prefería dejarlo dormir apaciblemente. Una vez incluso se ofreció a manejar en la mañana, mientras él dormía, hasta que pudiesen encontrar un lugar donde estacionar la camioneta y dormir. Craig la verdad no confiaba mucho en la prudencia al volante de Kenny (el chico era adicto a la velocidad), por lo que se negó rotundamente a aquel ofrecimiento. Por lo general, Craig dormía un par de horas en el día en el asiento trasero, mientras Kenny se dedicaba a escuchar música, leer, dibujar, escribir, o hablar un rato con Kyle, quien lo ponía al corriente de todo.

A Craig la verdad le molestaba andar sucio, sudado e incómodo, pero Kenny parecía ser todo terreno. A veces, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Kenny, quien por fin se había decidido a abandonar aquel polerón naranja, rindiéndose al sofocante calor de la carretera una vez hubiesen abandonado el frío de Colorado. Su holgada camisa que se pegaba húmeda a su cuerpo, y su rostro sudoroso recibiendo el azote del viento, eran una distracción bastante frecuente y difícil de evitar.

Como sea, gracias a todas esas incomodidades, llegaron a Virginia en pocos días, pese a que tomaron el camino menos expedito. Craig recordaba una particular ocasión en la que Kenny le pidió que se detuvieran para contemplar cómo el crepúsculo teñía el desierto, convirtiendo aquel paisaje en tierras de fuego. Craig contempló aquella escena en silencio, tomando firmemente la mano de Kenny mientras sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho sin razón aparente. A veces paraban a estirar las piernas, explorar, descansar, y, sobre todo, a dejar que las hormonas hablaran por ellos.

Trataron un par de veces de tener relaciones sexuales en las noches oscuras de carretera, pero Craig terminaba abandonando el intento. Estaba demasiado incómodo, paranoico y sucio como para intentarlo. Craig aún recordaba aquella sofocante y húmeda noche, en la que lo intentaron por última vez.

—Eres una nena cobarde —le había dicho un frustrado y acalorado Kenny, luego de que Craig abandonara el intento de hacerlo en el asiento trasero, subiéndose los pantalones y abrochando su camisa con frustración. Kenny había quedado en bóxers, cuya fina y húmeda tela evidenciaba su erección de manera tal que no dejaba prácticamente a la imaginación. Su rostro afiebrado por la excitación, su pecho subiendo y bajando violentamente, su pelo sudado y alborotado, su respiración pesada, los vidrios empañados. Todo era propicio para al fin poder hacerlo y él terminaba abandonando aquellos encuentros. Sin duda era un idiota… _una nena cobarde_.

Craig realmente quería seguir adelante, pero los nervios, incomodidad y, sobre todo su inseguridad, lo frenaban. Kenny rozó con el pie la erección de Craig para estimularlo mientras éste seguía vistiéndose, sin resignarse a renunciar a aquel encuentro.

—Abandona tus intentos, Kenny. Tu campaña está perdida —fue todo lo que pudo decir Craig, luego de morderse el labio al sentir aquella descarada fricción. Kenny prosiguió haciéndolo, ahora con una ligera sombra de rencor en su expresión.

—¿Y qué pasó con el "si _no estuviese tan expuesto te follaría aquí mismo_"? Vamos Craig, de seguro recuerdas cómo meterla.

—Escucha, Kenny… —comenzó a excusarse Craig, pero él, harto de sus pretextos, no lo escuchó.

—¿Por qué eres tan cobarde, Craig? Explícame eso. Está bien que te sientas incómodo, pero no es para tanto, ni que fueras una virgen de quince. —Craig tomó el tobillo de Kenny para frenarlo y desvió su mirada. Era tan estúpido lo que quería decir, que no sabía cómo hacerlo de una manera que no pudiese causar el enojo en Kenny. El muchacho se incorporó—. Vamos, te escucho.

—¿Cuáles…? digo, ¿con cuántas personas te has acostado?

—No me digas que eres de _esa _clase de personas, Craig. ¿Ahora me vas a hacer una escena de celos?

—No me malinterpretes. Es que no tengo preservativos y, bueno, no hemos hablado de…

—Ya entiendo —lo cortó Kenny, algo divertido—. Te creíste el rumor que corrió Cartman en segundo. Eso de que fui yo quien esparció la gonorrea ese año. Crees que te voy a contagiar con alguna mierda, por todo eso que dicen de mí, ¿cierto?

—N-no. Pero tampoco hemos hablado de…

—Pues no, Craig. Jamás lo he hecho sin preservativo. Ni siquiera una mamada. No soy tan idiota, ¿sabes?

—Jamás dije que…

—Siempre tuve presente que mis parejas no eran precisamente vírgenes; y un crío a esta edad… ¡puaj!

—Kenny… —pero el aludido no lo escuchó.

—Y sí, una vez me hice un examen luego de que me enterara de que mi última novia se metía con un viejo casado. Y estoy limpio. Si quieres te muestro la foto de los resultados que le mandé a Cartman.

—N-no es necesario. Lo siento Kenny. Me siento tan idiota —pudo decirle Craig rascándose la nuca con el rostro ardiéndole.

El calor y la vergüenza que sentía hacían aún más desagradable aquella situación. Pero la verdad es que Craig siempre había sido bastante detallista en ese tipo de aspectos, por lo que para él no era un tema menor. Siempre le había sorprendido la temeridad con la que actuaban los chicos de su edad en asuntos sexuales, como si él en realidad fuese quien estaba mal, como si fuese un paranoico, o una nena cobarde, como decía Kenny.

—Está bien, Craig. Te entiendo. Es mejor prevenir. Yo también llegué a creerme eso de que eras emo —le dijo incorporándose junto a él para besarlo y apartar las hebras de cabello que se pegaban a su frente transpirada.

Craig decidió que, si bien ya había extinguido la oportunidad por culpa de su falta de tacto, haciéndole pasar un mal rato, no iba a dejar a Kenny con las manos vacías. Corrió la tela que cubría su erección y, sin siquiera decirle algo, comenzó a estimularlo. Primero fue un simple y pausado roce, atento a sus jadeos y reacciones. Luego, motivado por los suspiros de Kenny envolvió la mano alrededor de su miembro en un vaivén rítmico y progresivo.

Los gemidos desvergonzados de Kenny no tardaron en llenar la camioneta. El chico volvió a recostarse y Craig se inclinó para besarlo en un acto anhelante y hambriento, atrapando su boca entre sus dientes. Kenny lo envolvió entre sus piernas y apegó sus caderas, que ya habían comenzado a reaccionar, moviéndose en convergencia a los movimientos de Craig. Aquella señal fue suficiente para que aumentara el ritmo aún más.

Kenny no tardó en eyacular aferrándose firmemente a Craig. Espasmos lo invadieron de pies a cabeza y un gemido invadió aquel espacio que solo pertenecía a ellos dos. Luego del orgasmo, Kenny lo miró con una expresión que Craig grabó en su mente de manera permanente. Terminaron cayendo presas del letargo que el calor y aquel encuentro les había producido.

Aquel fue el nivel máximo de intimidad que pudieron alcanzar, y aunque a Craig le complació haberlo satisfecho, sabía que tenían algo pendiente una vez se asentaran en un lugar.

Finalmente, decidieron caer rendidos ante el cansancio, pagando un motel con comodidades medianas. Decidieron quedarse un par de días en Martinsville, ante la insistencia de Kenny de ver el maldito Nascar. En realidad fue una decisión unilateral de Kenny, aceptada a regañadientes por Craig.

—Ya, ya; Kenny —cedió Craig resoplando luego de recibir la llave de su habitación—. Ya tenemos tus putas entradas al Nascar, así que deja de dar la lata con eso. No sé cómo puede gustarte esa mierda, es tan…

—¿De pobres y estúpidos? —preguntó Kenny desafiante.

—No, idiota. Es tan_ aburrido_. Son autos corriendo y chocando en óvalos, en una carrera eterna y prolongada, pero ni si quiera son autos de carrera. ¿Por qué no mejor ves la fórmula 1? Eso sería _un poco _menos tedioso.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu adicción infantil Red Racer? —inquirió Kenny, burlón.

—Eso —puntualizó Craig con un matiz peligroso en su voz, sacando las entradas de su bolsillo—, es harina de otro costal. Puedo cambiar de opinión respecto del Nascar, ¿sabes? —Kenny simplemente le depositó un breve beso a modo de respuesta y le arrebató la llave, junto con las entradas, para llegar primero a la habitación, dejándolo con las maletas.

Craig fue directo con su bolso a la ducha, para por fin quitarse toda la suciedad que tanto lo incomodaba. Kenny, por mientras, se dedicó a ver la tele, desparramándose perezosamente en la cama.

Craig sintió un alivio instantáneo al sentir el agua caliente en contacto con su agarrotado cuerpo. Se quedó un par de minutos quieto, dejando que el agua y el vapor lo sumieran en el relajo máximo. Luego de unos veinte minutos, Craig salió de la ducha y se vistió, un tanto aletargado por el exceso de agua caliente, pero bastante feliz.

Craig abrió la puerta y vio a Kenny durmiendo distendidamente con la televisión encendida. Se acercó cautelosamente a él y lo admiró unos segundos, acariciando su angelical rostro, antes de arrebatarle el control de su mano y apagar la televisión.

—Oye, estaba viendo esto —protestó Kenny automáticamente, aún con el rostro adormilado y el cabello alborotado, secándose el rastro de saliva de su boca. Craig simplemente rió, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Voy a la lavandería que me recomendaron en la recepción —le dijo al incorporarse, cogiendo los dos bolsos que tenían—. Tú sigue durmiendo. —Kenny lo miró con un dejo de resentimiento, expresión que en ese momento Craig no entendió.

El barrio en el que estaban no se veía muy seguro, pero considerando el precio del Motel era de esperarse. Craig caminó un par de cuadras hasta encontrar la lavandería, pensando en qué estarían ahora sus amigos.

Para él también era una lástima no poder seguir pasando el tiempo con ellos. Sabía que Clyde era un idiota, que Tweek llegaba a alterar los nervios y que Token era un creído; pero para Craig fueron importantes para aguantar toda su etapa escolar: los secretos guardados, las conversaciones mantenidas, las burlas mutuas, la experiencia adquirida. Además, así como él estaba consciente de los defectos de sus amigos, ellos lo estaban de los suyos, que eran bastantes, y se aceptaban.

Salvo Clyde y Tweek, que no se relacionaban mucho, todos estarían separados por grandes distancias. A diferencia del escándalo que hicieron Stan, Kyle y Cartman cuando Kenny les informó en qué andaba; sus amigos simplemente se limitaron a desearle suerte y pedirle que les avisara si alguna vez volvía a Colorado.

Entró en la pulcra y concurrida lavandería. Craig acaparó dos máquinas gigantes y las cargó luego de introducir el dinero, sentándose en el suelo para descansar un rato. Tenía mucho, mucho sueño. Sacó su celular y conversó con sus amigos un rato, al tiempo que revisaba el calendario. La noche siguiente sería el maldito Nascar, por lo que aquella tarde podrían aprovechar de salir a tomar por ahí, dormir, o…

En ese momento, Craig comprendió la expresión de Kenny cuando le dijo que iría a la lavandería. Quería finiquitar el asunto pendiente lo antes posible. Dios, qué impaciente era. De seguro quería que follaran como animales una vez instalados bajo un techo. Tratando de no imaginarse las horas posteriores en las que estaría con Kenny, buscó distracción hablando con sus amigos de lo que estaba haciendo, sintiendo una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Puso la ropa en la secadora y dormitó un rato hasta que el sonido de la máquina le indicó que debía sacar sus cosas.

En el camino de vuelta, Craig trató de calmar un poco sus ansias. Lo que más quería Craig era tener un nivel de intimidad aún mayor con Kenny, pero sus inseguridades lo acechaban. Kenny claramente tenía más experiencia que él en esos asuntos, por lo que temía no estar a la altura de sus expectativas. ¿Desde cuándo era tan inseguro? Comenzó a respirar profundamente para apaciguar un poco sus ánimos.

Al llegar a la habitación, la encontró vacía. El sonido del agua cayendo en el baño le indicó que Kenny estaba duchándose en ese momento. Aprovechó aquel breve instante para conectar su celular a los parlantes y tirarse a la cama a relajarse, aunque fuese un par de minutos. Sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente, cedidos ante el cansancio…

_The Funeral_ sonando. Oscuridad. Una gota cayó en sus ojos. Se incorporó bruscamente y de inmediato sintió un dolor en su frente que lo cegó, luego de chocar contra algo duro-

—¡Auch! ¡Craig idiota!

Kenny se había situado encima de él, acercando su rostro de manera peligrosa, y sus frentes habían colisionado. Ahora, no sólo tenía un dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño y las incomodidades. Maldito Kenny.

—¡La culpa es tuya por acercarte a mí de esa manera! ¿Qué hacías acechándome? —Abrió los ojos y vio a Kenny de pie, con el pelo mojado y cubierto por una toalla. Su expresión enfurruñada y sus brazos cruzados le indicaron a Craig que se avecinaban los problemas.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Acaso quieres seguir aplazando lo que tenemos pendiente?

Craig le dedicó una mirada más atenta a Kenny, recordando la evidente molestia que había sentido cuando le comunicó que iba a la lavandería. ¿No habían acordado tácitamente que, una vez estuviesen asentados, podrían al fin tener relaciones? Tragó saliva. Aquel era el momento de la verdad.

En señal de respuesta, se sentó en el borde de la cama, agachó su cabeza y comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa con sus dedos temblorosos. Kenny rió, se acercó a él y lo tomó por la barbilla.

—¿Esa es tu manera de empezar? ¿Acaso estás nervioso?

Kenny lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Su cabello mojado le caía grácilmente, enmarcando su delgado atractivo rostro. Sus ojos tenían el característico brillo de triunfo que a Craig tanto le gustaba.

—Bastante —confesó.

Kenny se inclinó y lo besó de manera intensa mientras le terminaba de desabrochar la camisa. Craig acarició el torso desnudo, dejándose llevar, en lugar de pensar tanto las cosas. Kenny aceptó esa invitación sentándose en su regazo, profundizando aún más el beso y acariciando sus cabellos. Ya no había "_peros_" que impidiesen que Craig realizara aquello que tanto deseaba hacer con Kenny.

Lo despojó de su toalla sin preámbulos, apartándolo un poco de sí para observarlo. Kenny detuvo su labor de mordisquear su cuello para dedicarle una mirada interrogante. Desnudo, sentado en su regazo; la evidente excitación delatada por su erección. Aquella imagen hizo que las ansias de Craig se dispararan. Respiró hondo para calmarse. El cuerpo desgarbado y esbelto de Kenny, propio de un adolescente, se tensó ante la mirada atenta de Craig.

—¿Quién está nervioso ahora? —se burló Craig.

Decidió tomar el control de la situación, aprisionando a Kenny contra la cama. Comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, mientras Kenny lo despojaba de su camisa sin interrumpir el recorrido que hacía con sus labios y manos por su cuerpo, provocándole a Craig pequeñas y continuas descargas eléctricas de placer. Una vez ambos estuvieron desnudos, simplemente se dejaron llevar por el deseo de conocer y explorarse mutuamente. Craig Recorría hasta el último rincón del cuerpo de Kenny, tratando de memorizarlo a través de su tacto, así como sus reacciones ante cada estimulación. Su trasero firme, sus piernas largas y delgadas, su piel ligeramente bronceada…

Kenny dejó de atrapar uno de sus pezones con sus labios y miró a Craig a los ojos. Su expresión era ansiosa, casi desesperada. Estampó sus labios contra los suyos, abriéndose paso con su lengua, acariciando la suya. Parecía que aquel torrente de vertiginosas reacciones y sensaciones iba a arrebatarle toda la cordura a Craig. Cuando Kenny envolvió su torso con sus piernas, haciendo que sus erecciones se encontraran, Craig sintió que ya había perdido todo el control de la situación. Soltó un desvergonzado jadeo y disminuyó la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos.

Humedeció sus dedos para adentrarse en Kenny, quien al sentir aquel tanteo comenzó a retorcerse y a gemir aún más fuerte, apegando su cuerpo aún más al de Craig. Su movimiento involuntario de caderas y la facilidad con la que sus dedos pudieron penetrar a Kenny le causaron un poco de curiosidad.

—¿Estuviste jugando solo en la ducha? —se burló tirando de las piernas de Kenny para poder acomodar su miembro en su entrada.

—Mejor cállate y hazlo bien —recibió como respuesta. El autoritario tono de voz de Kenny contrastaba con la manera afectuosa de mirarlo y acariciar su cabello.

Craig lo besó y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, resistiendo el enorme impulso que sentía de comenzar a moverse y eyacular en su interior. Kenny, con su cuerpo completamente tenso, trató en vano de ahogar una exclamación que Craig no supo si identificar como de placer o dolor, por lo que prosiguió con más cuidado. A este punto, ni la música que salía de los parlantes era capaz de ahogar los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, pero poco le importaba en ese momento que el personal o las visitas de aquel motel de cuarta los escucharan. Una vez se hubo adentrado completamente en la estrecha abertura de Kenny, comenzó a embestirlo con cuidado. Los jadeos aumentaron y la respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil. Craig terminó por perder todo el autocontrol. Levantó más a Kenny y se acomodó mejor, comenzando a estimular aquel punto que volvió loco de placer al chico.

—Craig… —alcanzó a decir entre gemidos, clavando sus uñas en su espalda—. Muévete más rápido —ordenó de una manera tan desesperada que parecía más una súplica.

Las embestidas comenzaron a tornarse violenta conforme el éxtasis se apoderaba de ellos. En ese punto los gemidos de ambos eran incontenibles, fundiéndose juntos en aquella calurosa habitación. La súbita tensión del cuerpo de Kenny bajo su abrazo, los espasmos que lo invadieron, la repentina humedad entre sus vientres unidos le indicó que Kenny había llegado al orgasmo antes que él. Unos segundos más tarde, Craig alcanzó el clímax con las últimas embestidas.

Besó la frente sudorosa de Kenny antes de caer rendido ante el cansancio, siendo recibido por sus brazos. Se miraron por unos instantes, acariciándose mutuamente. Kenny se levantó a apagar la música y a limpiarse antes de dormir, siendo recibido por los brazos de Craig.

Sumido en el sopor veraniego, el cansancio por el viaje y aquella sensación de felicidad, Craig cayó dormido casi al instante al sentir a Kenny entre sus brazos. Estar con Kenny era tan, tan sencillo, que no entendía por qué se complicaba tanto…

Durmieron profundamente hasta pasado el medio día. Luego de una prolongada sesión de sexo en la ducha, idea de Kenny obviamente; decidieron salir a comer a un buen lugar, para variar un poco de las frituras y la mierda de carretera.

Craig no podía evitar querer tener más cercanía con Kenny. Incluso en los lugares públicos, como aquel restaurante, lo estrujaba en un abrazo, incapaz de contenerse.

—¿Quién es el empalagoso ahora? Jamás pensé que Craig Tucker fuese así —Kenny rió mientras terminaba su segunda porción, luego de corresponderle el abrazo—. ¡Qué hambre! No puedo esperar para el Nascar. No puedo creer que estemos en _Martinsville Speedway_ en la temporada del _World Truck Series_.

—¿Y cuál sería la gracia de eso?

—Que son camionetas, no "_autos genéricos_" como dices tú.

—¿Y…? —En señal de respuesta, Kenny lo golpeó levemente en el costado.

—Mejor le pedimos a un vagabundo que nos compre cervezas para meterlas al Nascar. De lo contrario, vas a estar insufrible.

Como siempre, Kenny salía con sus simples, pero grandes ideas.

Craig terminó su primera lata de cerveza que habían entrado a escondidas, bastante animado. Hasta el maldito Nascar era divertido al lado de Kenny. No por la carrera en sí, si no por el gusto que le daba verlo tan feliz. El chico no se contenía, ni ante la apatía de Craig, al ver aquellos autos de cuarta echar carreras.

Kenny no era de esas personas empalagosas que se esforzaban por condescender a sus parejas en todo, hasta el punto de disminuirse a sí mismas: se presentaba así, tal cual era, sin vergüenza alguna, ni ganas de complacerlo en lo que no podía. Por cosas como esas lo quería tanto. Aún recordaba a una chica que en primero averiguó todos sus gustos musicales y literarios, para luego abordarlo y pretender que eran almas gemelas. Fue tan patético, que decidió no contarle aquella anécdota a nadie, ni siquiera a Clyde. ¿Acaso no era obvio que pasaba de las mujeres? Por la cantidad de chicas que lo acechaban, al parecer no.

La gente estaba bastante entusiasmada, dándole a la carrera un aire festivo. El público, en su mayoría, estaba compuesto por hombres de mediana edad bastante bebidos. Craig abrió su tercera lata y le mandó una foto a su padre de la carrera. A él también le gustaban todas estupideces.

"_Dios, que aburrido_", pensó Craig luego de media hora, tratando de emocionarse con aquella carrera. Cuando dio la batalla por perdida, luego de ir al baño se dedicó a hablar con sus amigos un rato mientras abría su sexta y última lata. Pasada otra media hora, algo desinhibido por el alcohol y feliz al ver a Kenny tan extasiado por una estupidez como el Nascar, lo abrazó y le plantó un fugaz beso en la frente.

—Craig, en estas cosas siempre hay _rednecks_ —protestó Kenny soltando su lata de cerveza. Miró a todos lados, deteniendo su mirada en un hombre de mediana edad que los miraba con reprobación y se volteó de inmediato.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso te preocupa lo que piensen de ti?

—Pues, no, pero ya saldrá algún homofóbico, biblia en mano, con una anatema…

—Mira lo que me importa. —Volvió a besarlo, ahora en los labios, levantándole el dedo del medio al hombre que los miraba. Un ruido de derrape y un choque hicieron que Kenny lo apartara para volver a contemplar la carrera.

—¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Amo las explosiones! —exclamó emocionado mientras las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos. Una segunda explosión lo hizo saltar del asiento—. Ojalá los chicos estuviesen acá para ver esto.

Una vez la carrera hubiese terminado, Craig quería aprovechar el estado de excitación de Kenny para llevárselo a la cama. Él pareció compartir se pensamiento, ya que lo miró unos instantes con esos ojos soñadores que tanto le gustaban, y lo atrajo para besarlo de una manera bastante indiscreta, pegándose peligrosamente a él entre aquel mar de viejos que salían de la pista de carreras.

—Vamos antes a tomar a un lugar. Siempre he querido hacer el intento de entrar siendo menor de veintiuno.

La buena noticia, para Kenny, fue que los dejaron entrar al primer club que encontraron. La mala noticia, para Craig, fue que, sin darse cuenta, entraron a un club de strippers bastante clandestino.

El club estaba abarrotado de gente, algunos incluso parecían celebrar su última noche de solteros. El ambiente estaba viciado, el humo dificultaba la vista, y la música, en su mayoría _hard rock_ y _post grunge_; salía a todo volumen de unos parlantes bastante atrofiados. En resumen, el ambiente era un asco.

—¿En verdad no te pasa nada cuando ves a una mujer? —preguntó Kenny mientras seguía con la mirada a una camarera, cuyos pechos se escapaban groseramente de su corpiño de látex.

—Nada de nada. Tampoco es que estas sean de primera línea —respondió algo impactado al ver que la bailarina que estaba en el caño le guiñaba el ojo. Su bronceado excesivamente naranjo, su contrastante raíz oscura, su maquillaje exuberante y su rostro anormalmente anguloso le causaron algo de repulsión.

La orden de ambos llegó: tres cucarachas para Kenny (que lo había pedido producto de la emoción de ver un trago en llamas) y una bebida sin alcohol para Craig. La cerveza que había bebido en el Nascar lo había adormilado lo suficiente. No era que no le gustara emborracharse, pero la idea de hacerlo en un bar de strippers con alcohol barato, no le parecía muy tentadora. Su estómago y su cabeza, le agradecerían aquella decisión al día siguiente.

—No deberías mezclar destilados con fermentados —insistió Craig al ver su rostro emocionado por las débiles llamas que surgían de sus vasos—. Es la regla de oro.

—Me paso por el culo las reglas —respondió luego de golpear con el pequeño vaso vacío la mesa, terminando su tercer trago—. Mierda, esto tenía más agua que tequila. ¡Oye, tráeme tres más!

—Yo estoy bien con mi bebida, gracias —respondió Craig—. Cuando termines tu segunda orden, pagamos y nos vamos. Tenemos algo mucho mejor que hacer que ver desnudistas de cuarta en un tugurio.

Kenny comenzó a tambalearse en el camino a casa, con el alcohol al fin ejerciendo efectos en él. Cayó de rodillas al tropezar con una grieta en la vereda. Craig lo incorporó y lo tomó de la mano.

—Ten más cuidado.

—Craig, te amo, aunque a veces actúes como una nena —declaró Kenny, aferrándose a su brazo y posando su cabeza en su hombro, con su mirada perdida posada en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo puede ser que hasta ebrio seas irresistible? —Kenny simplemente rió.

—Yo que sé. Mi encanto natural, quizás. Vamos a tener _muuuucho _sexo esta noche —canturreó plantando torpemente sus labios en su mandíbula.

Por lo visto, él había quedado como el adulto responsable. El silencio de aquellos callejones lo puso un tanto nervioso. Quizás no debió acceder a aquella insensata petición de Kenny, e ir inmediatamente al motel. Pudieron haber utilizado el dinero que gastaron en el club en un taxi. Sin duda, le faltaba experiencia en la calle.

—¿Al final qué pasó con Stan y Wendy? —preguntó para no pensar en lo inseguro que lo hacía sentir esas calles.

—Pues, sigue en pie lo de la boda. Sus amigas no paran de hablar en que ese será el evento del año, por lo que me contaron.

—Jamás pensé que dejaría a Stan para casarse con otro.

—Yo menos. Con toda su joda feminista. Y encima con un hombre mayor… pobre Stan.

Kyle finalmente le había contado a Kenny el otro motivo por el cual Stan estaba cabreado: Wendy lo había cortado para casarse con un profesor universitario, a quien conoció en una visita a Princeton. De no ser por aquella escandalosa noticia, todos sus compañeros ahora estarían hablando de la relación que los dos jóvenes estaban manteniendo a kilómetros de South Park, siendo la comidilla de aquel pequeño y subdesarrollado pueblo.

Incluso Craig se había sorprendido un poco: la correcta Wendy Testaburger, la alumna estrella, abandonando a Stanley Marsh para casarse con un tipo con doctorado bastante mayor que ella. Craig podía ver en los ojos de Kenny la impotencia que sentía al no poder estar ahí con Stan, así como la tristeza porque este aún lo tuviese bloqueado.

No sabía qué decirle a Kenny, caminando por aquellas lóbregas calles de escasa iluminación, aún algo adormilado por el alcohol, por lo que simplemente apretó más su mano y continuaron caminando en silencio un par de cuadras, hasta que entraron a una calle que fue el comienzo de todo.

Unos gritos acompañados de un llanto no tardaron en hacerse audibles. En el otro lado de la calle, en el sector menos iluminado, se alcanzaba a vislumbrar un sórdido callejón en el cual se veía a dos siluetas forcejeando.

—¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! —exclamó una angustiada voz femenina.

Craig tiró de Kenny y apretó el paso.

—Craig —le dijo Kenny horrorizado, deteniendo el paso—. ¿Acaso no escuchas? Están atacando a una pobre mujer.

—Sí, Kenny. Por eso mismo, vámonos de aquí.

—Pero Craig… —insistió Kenny.

—Kenny —lo cortó—. ¿En serio quieres arriesgar tu pellejo en esa finta?

—¿Finta?

—¿En serio crees que están atacando a esa mujer? No seas ingenuo.

—Craig, estas cosas pasan. No seas egoísta. —Pese a sus protestas, Craig seguía tirando de él con vehemencia—. ¿Qué pasa si estás equivocado, Craig? ¿En serio quieres dejar a esa pobre mujer a la deriva por tu desconfianza?

—Sí, Kenny. En serio quiero eso. Eres naturalmente insensato y además estás ebrio. Lo único que conseguirías sería que nos asalten a todos. Además, ir de justiciero por el mundo no es lo mío.

Kenny se soltó del agarre bruscamente y lo miró con decepción.

—Eres un cabrón, Craig Tucker.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —Craig intentó atraerlo hacia sí en vano—. Sigamos caminando, luego me putearás todo lo que quieras…

Kenny, en lugar de continuar con la discusión, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió velozmente hacia el callejón.

—¡Kenny, no! —exclamó siguiéndolo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había entrado a la boca del lobo.

Kenny confrontó al ladrón, quien al escuchar la orden de Kenny de soltar a esa mujer, se volteó a verlo y lo apuntó con el arma, acorralándolo. Craig se detuvo, presa del pánico. Un sudor frío comenzó a invadirlo.

—¡Dame todo lo que tienes! —le ordenó el asaltante. Pero Kenny seguía con su expresión desafiante.

—No lo creo —replicó Kenny acercándose a él. Maldita temeridad de Kenny.

"_Kenny maldita sea. Dale tus cosas y vámonos de aquí_", pensó Craig angustiado mientras se acercaba a Kenny para tratar de convencerlo, entrando al campo visual del asaltante.

—Escucha —pudo articular finalmente, tratando de sacar su billetera con sus manos temblorosas—. Te daremos todo lo que tenemos, pero no es necesario que lo apuntes con eso, por favor deja de hacerlo.

—No Craig, no le daremos nada.

—¡Kenny, maldita sea! ¡No seas testarudo! —le gritó Craig, ya desesperado—. ¡Dale tus cosas y vámonos de aquí!

—¿Por qué tengo que aguantar que abusen de una mujer y que nos quiten todo lo que tenemos para nuestro viaje? —Kenny se acercó cada vez más al asaltante, quien cargó la pistola, algo sorprendido. Aquel sonido fue suficiente para que Kenny intentara quitarle el arma al delincuente, comenzando el forcejeo.

—¡Kenny!

—Adrian, ¡no! —gritó la mujer, evidenciando la evidente complicidad que mantenía con el asaltante.

El arma se disparó en el forcejeo. El ladrón permaneció inmóvil, al parecer ileso. Kenny se tambaleó mirando sus manos llenas de sangre para finalmente desplomarse inconsciente en aquel callejón.

No, aquello no podía haber pasado. Kenny… Kenny estaba bien. Se levantaría, lo abrazaría; le pediría perdón por ser tan obstinado; le concedería la razón y luego se reconciliarían en la oscuridad de la habitación del motel. Pero aquello no ocurrió. Kenny yacía en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y su ropa cubierta de sangre.

Craig se quedó ahí, inerte, sin saber qué hacer, presa del pánico, la conmoción y la pena. Kenny muerto, ¡no podía ser! ¡Hace unos días le había dicho que era inmortal! Estúpido y temerario Kenny. ¡Estúpido!, ¡estúpido!, ¡estúpido! Todo hubiese tenido otro cauce si el chico le hubiese hecho caso. ¡Qué manera más horrible de tener la razón! Kenny se había ido molesto, dispuesto a demostrarle empíricamente que se equivocaba. Y había fallado.

—Creo que te excediste. Era solo un muchachito —le susurró la mujer al ladrón, algo nerviosa.

—Fue un accidente —le limitó a responderle, limpiando su arma—. Tu familia debería tenerte acostumbrada.

Craig ahogó el llanto de tristeza y rabia que había comenzado a brotar en él, emitiendo un sonido sordo, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que brotaban de él. Se le vino a su mente la imagen del temerario Kenny tocándolo mientras manejaba, burlándose de la vida; la manera tan liviana a la que se refería de su inmortalidad mientras se equilibraba en el riel. Pensar que lo último que hizo con él fue discutir. ¡Este no podía ser el final para aquel chico! Se había ido sin darle la razón, sin disculparse con él por ser un testarudo, sin reconciliarse. ¡Aún faltaban tantas cosas que hacer juntos! Iban a seguir recorriendo el país, ser felices juntos, envejecer… ¡Estúpidas ilusiones de Craig! Cayó de rodillas, abrumado.

El asesino seguía ahí, ahora mirándolo a él, con una mueca burlona.

—No llores, que tu amiguito ya está en el cielo. A ver si me dejó algo como herencia —le comentó burlón al ver que Craig permanecía estático producto del shock, sin poder hacer nada para impedir el saqueo a su cadáver.

Se inclinó ante Kenny e introdujo la mano en su bolsillo…

Súbitamente, los ojos de Kenny se abrieron de par en par. Estaban vidriosos. El rostro con ligeras salpicaduras de sangre del muchacho fue surcado por una sonrisa sádica. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Kenny tomó la muñeca del hombre que le había disparado y con la otra le arrebató el arma, apuntándolo.

—Esta vez sí que dolió más que la mierda, maldito cabrón.


End file.
